Just How Much I Love You
by Sha Yurigami
Summary: When do you realize that you love someone? When a person confesses to you? When you absentmindedly watch that person from time to time? Or when you kiss, hug or enjoy their company? To me it was when we stared at another and then...
1. Dream I

This is for you ditto526!

When do you realize that you love someone? When a person confesses to you? When you absentmindedly watch that person from time to time? Or when you kiss, hug or enjoy their company?

To me it was when we stared at another and then an ocean of Rainbows and butterflies surrounded us with their beautiful dance…

**Just How Much I Love You**

**by**

**Sha Yurigami**

It was such a beautiful morning.

Birds flew through the clear sky while a gentle breeze passed from the sea. Waves gently stroke the coast whilst children laughed and played in the water. Warm rays of light shone onto the bright city of Uminari and it's inhabitants.

Soft rays slid between her eye-lids waking her from her slumber. Her auburn haired spread across her mattress, laying everywhere _Must have had an exciting dream again _she thought after realizing that most of her hair was covering herself and smiled. Her night shirt was hanging limply on her shoulder, thankfully the bed sheets covered her upper body.

She sat up from her sleeping position, rearranging her shirt so that it was correctly buttoned up and stretched. Feeling her tense muscles with each motion she did, her lilac eyes looked through her room.

Nothing unusual, the stuffed animals were laying lazily around wherever they could, her school uniform was still hanging on her chair she flung it when she went to bed last night, and her dream diary was still laying where it should.

The small little diary with it's blank cover was once again very inviting for her to write something in it, while it still laid on her desk. She smiled again. Her diary was truly precious to her. She wrote in it all the memories of all her dreams she had since she was small. At least the ones she could remember or those she could only remember portions of. She even wrote down some of her daydreams.

Sadly she this time too, she couldn't remember what she dreamed of. That was the case since the last few days, but she couldn't help it. Since she can't control her dreams. And at the least she could read about some of her dreams in her diary again.

Deciding that she shouldn't stay in bed for the whole time, she crawled to the side of her bed and slipped one of her legs out from underneath her bunny dotted blanket while her long hair finally followed along. She wobbly stood up and walked over to her desk. A fond gaze and a soft touch on the blank cover of her most precious possession.

After taking a long look at it, she decides to get herself cleaned up first. The bathroom in her house was just across from her room, so she simply walked in to wash the drowsiness out of her face and to brush her teeth. She stood before the sink with a mirror above it and looked into her reflection. Her hair was a mess. She giggled.

After washing her face she walks back into her room to dress out of her sleep wear and get changed into her uniform again. She noticed while changing, that her uniform smelled of sweat a little. She blushed and felt embarrassed all of a sudden _I knew I shouldn't have gone with them…_she thought remembering how her friends insisted to go to the newly opened gym to train off their extra weight.

Now that she remembers back to it, she got home rather late didn't she? _Well no use overthinking now!_ with that thought dismissed, she immediately finished getting dressed and went downstairs for breakfast.

In the kitchen she met the rest of her family. Her father and mother Shiro and Momoko who were preparing the lunchboxes for their children, her older siblings Kyouya and Miyuki who helped with the breakfast and got the plates and cups ready. Together with her they were the Takamachi family.

She greeted them "Good Morning mama, papa, big sis, big bro, how are you today?" like usual her family greeted back with smiles adoring their faces "Good morning to you too, Nanoha." her mother answered and placed fried eggs onto the plate before her. Her father didn't say much, just a simple "Good Morning." and he was yet again fascinated by his so called cooking, which actually looks more like experimenting with an unidentified life-form. He was such a good backer, but he stills fails on cooking.

Her mother on the other hands excels through those. All of them sat down for the regular breakfast, her father quickly gave up his nth attempt in making simple beacon and left it all to her mother. Idly chatting together, talking about news or what their plans for today were.

After finishing the family proceeded to clean the tableware and the counter of the kitchen. After that her sister Miyuki and her mother were getting ready to leave first. That was their regular routine. Momoko and Miyuki would go to the Midori-ya, the cafe the Takamachi family owned, to get the business starting. The first customers won't come within the next hour or so. Just a little later Shirou would get there to help out with the customers and start baking the Midor-ya specialities, the thirty course special fresh made cake menu.

That's how they got so popular, especially among younger customers. Kyouya on the other hand was still busy with university and his girlfriend, therefore he left as fast as possible after making sure she got her school supplies ready to go. Just to make sure she didn't forget anything important like last time _I don't really wanna remember that embarrassing event _ she thought shivering inwardly just as she also got off to school.

Like usual Nanoha ran through the streets and paths that lead to her high school. Greeting acquaintance who walked in opposite directions or watered their flower gardens. Those were usually elderly couples who always looked after her when she was little or accidentally though she was their grand daughter. Her smile grew even bigger. They all were such good people.

The cherry trees came into her view signaling that the school wasn't far. She walked along the cherry petals covered ground. Through the shower of light pink specks radiant in the bright day and dancing in the mild breeze. Her hair flew freely. The view she was granted was always pleasant. Especially in this season with such wonderful weather.

And there just a little bit farther away, were the school gates. Closer and closer, as she got closer to the front gates, she saw other students arriving a them. Chatting and greeting, applauding their friends for managing to not over sleep that day or simply walking in silence. Within the cluster of students were first years to third years, and even some teachers who lived close by. Everyone wore the same uniform as her, except the teachers of course.

Then, she stopped. Arriving at the same time as her, was a girl with long radiant blond hair that was tied by a white ribbon on the tips of her hair. She had a tall body, and was at least half a head taller than Nanoha, which was well trained. But what made her stood out the most were her burgundy colored irises.

No other Nanoha knew had such unique eyes like her best friend "Fate-chan!" she shouted getting the attention of the blond girl. She brightened and smiled the moment she saw the auburn haired girl running over to her. They couldn't help but lock eyes.

A sea of rainbows seemed to float around them. Blending out anything but them. Nanoha got closer to Fate still looking into her eyes like it was the only thing she could do. They smiled at each other. Fate lowered her head. Their foreheads touched. They drowned in each others color. Burgundy danced with lilac in a parade of white and blue.

Nanoha lifted her hands and snaked them across the blonds shoulders, holding her neck loosely in a slight embrace. The blond mimicked the motion and slightly touched the side of her waist before pulling the smaller girl closer. Their smiles never left. She then stood on her tiptoes to nudge the blond playfully backwards to which the blond nudged back.

Another blond with a much shorter cut walked together with her violet haired friend towards the school entrance. They talked about their rather stressing training in the gym the day before and how her muscles felt sore. Soon joining them was their brunette friend, who looked like she overworked herself. And just as they wondered where the remaining members of their group were all three of them stopped in their tracks when they looked at the scene right before the school gate.

"Arisa-chan?" the brunette tried to call out to her shocked blond "We're not imagining that are we?" no answer came from Arisa as she still looked straight ahead. The brunette then looked to her other friend who slightly blushed "Suzuka-chan?" she got an "Hayate-chan" then Suzuka began to take both hands of her friends before sincerely saying "Let's not disturb them, okay?" But that didn't reach Arisa's ears.

Right before the was the scene of their best friends Takamachi Nanoha and Fate Testarossa cuddling like crazy. Without a care in the world and completely undisturbed by the students staring at them. It was commonly know that these two tended to be more intimate then normal friends, to the point that no was really sure if they were or not. It didn't help to give them subtle hints that they may appear like…Well no one really cared if they were or not, but it was unnerving.

Though no one really cared, Arisa Bannings wasn't one of them "Just how much more obvious do those two wanna be?" she hissed and started to stomp into their direction. Until she heard them beginning to speak and petrified.

"Good morning Fate-chan."

"Good morning Nanoha, did you sleep well last night?"

"I was so tired that I forgot to hang up my uniform, so it's all crinkly."

"It doesn't matter. You still look really beautiful and it doesn't look all that wrinkled."

"But it is." she pouted "And _I smell…_" she blushed and whispered the last bit while looking to the side. But the blond still heard it, then after seeing how red her dear friend got, she decided to sooth her mood a little.

"Ne, Nanoha?" said girl looked up again "You smell so nice today. Do you use a new conditioner or something?"

Nanoha blushed, and Arisa paled.

She was well aware that Fate heard her say that she smelled, but she just couldn't believe how sweat the blond was to say that she smelled good. It made her heart flutter in joy and she held the blond even tighter against her.

"Thanks for the compliment, that's a special one I have just for Fate-chan."

_That's it _Arisa decided and wanted to drag those two into the school, even she was getting embarrassed. But she was stopped by Suzuka and Hayate who held both her hands. They also were flushed beet red by the dazzling display of affection their friends showed without any care in the world made them want to support them.

"Don't you dare stop me Suzuka, Hayate! I can't take it any longer! They're so obvious that they don't even realize it!"

"Calm down Arisa-chan. Even if you say it out loud to them they wouldn't get it."

''Suzuka-chan is right, and anyway we already tried that for years and they only keep getting more affectionate!"

"Oh, Nanoha and Fate are at it again, huh?" a blond boy who walked behind them said. He had his blond hair tied in a ponytail and wore glasses in front of his emerald eyes. With his arrival the three girls tension lifted a little. "Good morning Yuuno-kun." Hayate greeted him and begged him with her eyes to help them stop Arisa before she uses domestic violence on their friends. He sighed.

Yuuno only moved back to this town recently, and he was assigned into the same class his old childhood friends were in. But though he knew them doesn't mean that he was prepared for _that_, but let's leave that for later. What's more pressing right now was to stop one of the many outbursts from Arisa.

He walked up to her and whispered something into the ear of the furious girl instantly making her go red and stop her rampage mode. She then glared at him "Sorry had to say it or else you would have gone insane…again…"

"Nanoha, I noticed that your hair is down today." she said stroking the auburn tresses lovingly.

"Oh, I didn't notice. Though I wasn't in a hurry this morning."

"And you also have a few cherry flower petals in your hair. It looks beautiful but maybe, should I fish them out?"

"Please do." the blond hummed and gently stroke through the the auburn hair. They shone in the bright sun and seemed to glisten. They were soft and only slightly damp. That made it easier for her to pick the petals out of Nanoha's hair without any difficulty. After she finished picking the petals, she decided to stroke the hair again. She made sure not to put to much pressure on it so that she wouldn't hurt Nanoha. Thankfully she was finished rather fast with the task. She let go of Nanoha to get a better look at her. And smiled. Just as she was about to let go Nanoha tightened her grip on her shirt.

"Let's go in or we're going to be late again" Fate said to the girl in her arms. Who started to pout.

"But I want to keep hugging Fate-chan" that made the blond giggle and playfully kiss the shorter girls forehead.

"I also want to keep up at it, but I don't want your grades to drop. So let's please get going and afterward I hug you as much as you want okay?"

Nanoha beamed at her answer and let go of her. She practically skipped ahead of the blond motioning her to follow. But she was stopped as the blond called out to her again. The girl held out a with ribbon to her. Nanoha looked up into her eyes.

"Here is one of my ribbons. I can't let your beautiful hair get stuck on a branch can I?" she smiled as Nanoha took the token. She tied her hair at the tip of her hair and looked up to meet Fate's curious look. She fidgeted with her fingers at first. Her friends who walked close by to them stopped in their tracks once again. They couldn't believe what was displayed right before them.

"Uhm…I always wanted to match with Fate-chan." she admitted reaching out to hold both of Fate's hands. Hand in hand they walked towards the school building. Completely ignoring their stunt friends who couldn't believe what they just saw.

Inside the school building she and Fate sat down on their seats. They always sat next to each other no mater which year they have got in. Shortly after they arrived Arisa and the others walked up to them. "Could you at least stop ignoring us when we are right next to you?" Arisa asked her.

"Ah good morning Arisa-chan." she said smiling at her friend as if what she said didn't matter at all. And she didn't like it at all, but even she wouldn't do anything to make that stupidly happy face go away…_Really? How can she make that face?_

"Good morning Arisa" Fate also greeted her and in contrast to her best friend she apologized politely for their behavior earlier. _Uh, serious how can they do that…they are just so…_ she was getting frustrated, her two too obvious friends were so innocent that she couldn't help but feel like a donkey. That was until the rest of their group arrived shortly after her.

Both girls greeted them and they chatted about their little training the day before.

"Don't make me remember…"Hayate said as she sat down on her own seat that was close to Nanoha's and Fate's "I'm still sore from all those pushups and squats I had to do, ua~h!" she was the most easy going in their troop so it was easy to sympathise with her when it came to certain subjects. Such were sports of any kind and maths as well as the annual meeting with her grandfather.

"But I have to say, Fate-chan you really have a well toned body don't you?" that question made said blond feel embarrassed. She began to scratch the back of her head and replied with a sheepish laugh.

"That's just because I do many sports and am a regular customer at another gym…" she said getting further embarrassed. Nanoha who noticed that knew exactly what to do know.

"No need to get embarrassed about that Fate-chan. You just surprised us yesterday, in a good way and I am sure you were enjoying yourself plenty." Nanoha said to her knowing fully well that her best friend couldn't handle too many compliments at once. So she just had to say the truth, that was always the best way to calm her Fate down. As an answer the blond smiled at her.

"While we're at it" Nanoha started again taking Fate's hand into her own once again "I would love it if you carry me around like a princess one of these days."

Fate smiled and squeezed Nanoha's hand "I would also love to do so, but let's wait till summer vacation before we do that, okay?" the auburn haired girl nodded with a slight blush adoring her cheeks and a radiant smile on her lips.

Hayate, Arisa and Suzuka, along with their whole class had but one though when they heard and saw their conversation

_**No no no, wait for that when you're getting m...**_

But before either could end that though their teacher Letty arrived signaling that it was about to chime. The few groups of students that usually sat together began to depart to their assigned seats. All previous thoughts dismissed as the class paid attention to their strict but friendly homeroom teacher. She checked if there were any absentees. And pleasantly no one was missing that day.

It was the usual lecture about algebra which no one really paid attention to. They were just taking notes about things that were a bit more difficult than usual. Which wasn't really much. But than a difficult formula was written onto the blackboard, so all of them took as many notes as possible. was always one to give her students a little push when needed. And till this day, not one of her students had to repeat or failed classes.

During the whole lesson Nanoha scribbled into her notebook and occasionally taking notes when like everyone else did. Math may not be her favorite subject but she was fairly good in it. Same goes for her best friend Fate who sat to her right.

She stole a glance at her. And the blond glanced back. They smiled at each other. Then Nanoha took a piece of paper from her notebook and started to write something on it. Then she slide the little note under her forearm and showed Fate what was written on it

_It's such good weather today!_

_If it's still so good tomorrow when weekends starts, wouldn't it be _

_nice to go to the beach together, just to relax instead _

_doing anything special?_

^/^

The blond nodded. She took the note and started to scribble something on the backside of it. When she was finished and laid her pen aside, her hand moved to Nanoha's and interlocked their pinkies. The shorter girl smiled and squeezed their little fingers together more firmly. Not letting go until the blond shoved the note from under her palm to the auburn haired girl.

_I would love to ^ ^_

_But let's buy new swimsuits first._

_We wouldn't want to wear our school swimsuits right? And I really_

_want to see you in a swimsuit in your favorite color again ^/^_

_Those suit you always the best _XD

Her smile got even brighter. She untied her finger from Fate's to wrap her whole hand around the blond's. Fate intertwined them somehow. And when she thought no one look, she leaned to her left and gave Nanoha a peck on her cheek. Nanoha suppressed her giggling and promptly returned the gesture. Then both leaned against the other. Still thinking that no one would notice if their shoulders touch.

The whole time until the end of homeroom they stayed like that. Hands held together and their shoulders slightly touching.

turned around when she finished writing down what the homework for her class were. Then she could get a glimpse of the two best friends sitting on the window side. How close they were and how they interacted trying not to be noticed but still the ones who stood out the most. _Maybe they really should tie the kn- _she tried to muse but before she could finish her though Yagami Hayate, the normally most energetic girl in her class called for her.

"What is Hayate-san? Do you have a question about your homework or did you not get something?" as usual she cared to much for her students which is also the reason why she's one of the most liked teachers at their school.

"I have a question about that part of the formula." the slight violet haired woman walked over to her student. After she helped the brunette, walked back to the front. Than she noticed something.

The auburn haired girl, Nanoha, was smiling happily and suppressed her giggling as the blond, Fate, stroke her palm with a thumb. Slow and gentle circles. This made the auburn haired girl's heart flutter like crazy. And the blond haired girl's as well. She wore the brightest of smiles on her lips and enjoy the way their hands fit. Both had blushes adore their cheeks.

The teacher looked through the lines of desks after looking a little to long at the scene. All her students also seemed to notice, but they didn't bother to tell them. A smile came to her lips. She was truly happy to see such an understanding class _And I am really happy to see something as pure as these two at least once in my life_ she thought looking over her shoulder to see both girls still as close as before.

_No maybe even closer._

Soon school was over and the close group of friends was ready to go home together. Usually they would simply pack their things, say goodbye to ,other teachers they had today and their classmates. But today was a little bit different.

Fate and Nanoha were still hand in hand walking together to the school gates. Their friends were close behind them. For once Arisa was thankful that school was over. Somehow the level of affection her friends showed towards each other was even higher than usual. _Maybe now they are finally going to d- _before she could even dream to finish her thought her mouth dropped. And she wasn't the only one.

Fate swept Nanoha off her feet and carried her like a princess out of school grounds and down the aburn hair fluttered in the wind together with Fate's. while they were steadily getting away from school Fate began to spean with a gentle smile gracing her lips "Didn't you say you wanted me to carry you like a princess?" the blond asked Nanoha playfully. She giggled and snaked her arms around the blond's neck.

"Thank you for fulfilling my wish!" Nanoha said with a gentle smile leaning her forehead against the blonds. Only one question arose now. And she whispered that one into Fate's right ear, so that no one else would hear it "How far are you going to carry me?"

Fate smiled and turned her burgundy eyes towards Nanoha's lilac ones. Fate leaned towards her while Nanoha tightened her hold on Fate. Their faces only inches apart. Close. They were gradually getting closer each passing second. Until Fate's lips landed on Nanoha's…temple.

The auburn haired girl giggled and enjoyed the feel of Fate's soft lips touching her skin. After putting some distance between there faces Fate simply said

"_I'm sure you have nothing against the idea of me carrying you home, do you?"_

To be continued …

… … …

No Drama! No Angst! No Flaming or Blaming!

This story was given birth too by the simplest of thoughts and a certain question:

Why do the romance stories on this website have to be so …so…grown up and angsty?

And then I came across a certain reader, who shared the same mind set (You know who you are!) That's why I decided to make the most fluffiest, romantic, cavity and caries inducing, heartfelt and the simply PUREST love story on this whole web site!

There will be no one who will do a purer story than this! I guarantee! This story is about the purest love possible!

Everything you desire and yet so heart drenching that you just want to shout **"DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!" **in an inhuman voice full of frustration!

I guarantee once again, this story will be the most fluffiest, romantic, cavity and caries inducing, heartfelt and the simply PUREST love story you ever have read in your whole life!

Please wait until I have written the rest of the chapters, until then please read and leave me a review to further encouraging me to continue this story.

Yours sincerely

_Sha Yurigami_


	2. Dream II

**Just How Much I Love You**

**by**

**Sha Yurigami**

Last night she had a dream again. It has been s long since she had a dream she could remember. It was a cute dream with her and Fate dancing on a sea of Rainbows. Fate took the lead and swirled with her in a circle again and again. Nanoha was wearing a white dress with many frills in golden colors. While her best friend wore an armor like dress with silver lines running on it. The blond's hair was tied in a low ponytail, giving her a princely look and her burgundy eyes locked with her lilac ones in a dance of colors.

Their dance ended. And Nanoha woke up from her slumber. Like usual she stretched and sighed. The drowsiness was still within her, and she was more than temped to just fall asleep again. But after she remembered that she had a dream again she quickly jumped up from her bed. Walking over to her desk, she quickly looked under a pill of papers. Under a few work sheets from school laid her precious dream diary.

She took a pen out of her school bag and opened the book with it's blank cover. In her mind she tried to remember what happened in her dream. What she saw, how she felt and whom she met. She wrote down all the associations she experienced in her dream with a broad smile. With each lines she drew and each word she described what she lived through in that dream, she brightened up.

And her radiance reached it's peak when she remembered how beautiful and gentle Fate was in her dream. Carrying her around like a princess. Dancing on a sea of rainbows. And her highlight, when Fate lifted her up and brought her to a place were all her fantasies fused together. It was like a journey. And she was more than happy that Fate was with her the whole time.

Then the alarm on her mobile phone rung. She quickly walked over to turn it off. When she opened the display of her cell phone, she noticed that she got a mail at the same time as her alarm went off. She looked at the displayed name and instantly smiled like a little kid on Christmas.

_Good morning Nanoha!_

_I hope you're up early again. I just wanted to remind you, that _

_we wanted to go to the beach today._

_And before that, we have to buy new swimsuits. So you better_

_not forget your money again ^ ^ Okay?_

_From Fate_

She smiled like crazy. Excited that she and Fate would go to the beach today. And she could tell that Fate was also excited about it. Why else would she sent a mail so early in the morning? Well only when she's sick and didn't go to school or when she overslept and Fate woke her up.

She quickly tipped her reply into her phone

_Good morning to you too Fate-chan!_

_Don't worry I haven't forgotten that we wanted to go!_

_Right now I'm jumping around in excitement because of that ^/^_

_Oh and by the way, I dreamed of you last night ^/^_

_From Nanoha_

She giggled. She quickly walked over to her desk and closed her diary. She laid it where she could easily find it. She smiled at it again before she received a new message again.

_Oh really?_

_How was I like?_

_From Fate_

She tipped down her answer, blushing a bit.

_It was a surreal dream. And those are the most embarrassing ones ^/^._

_So I won't tell you,…but I kinda want to see you now…_

_From Nanoha_

She flopped onto her bed again and let go of her cell phone. She didn't care where it landed and closed her eyes. She just wanted to spent as much time with Fate as possible.

The first time she met her best friend, was in kindergarten. In the moment they looked at one another, she knew that she wanted to be as close as possible to her. Since then Nanoha spent her every day life with Fate. She enjoyed every moment they would be together _And it isn't as much fun if Fate-chan isn't here with me _she thought and drifted off to sleep again. She wasn't aware any longer when the door to her room opened. Neither was she aware that someone walked over to her.

Then she felt a gentle touch on her cheek and something soft placed on her forehead. Her eyes opened. She blinked. And opened her eyes once again. Greeting her eyes were soft burgundy irises. She blinked again to be sure she wasn't seeing things. And when she confirmed that Fate was truly right in front of her, her lilac eyes brightened and she instantly threw her arms around the blond's neck."Fate-chan!" she shouted in joy while the blond returned the tight embrace.

"Good morning my princess." she said loosening their embrace to look straight at Nanoha's beaming face. She gave her another kiss on the forehead. And one on Nanoha's nose. The auburn girl's lilac eyes began to sparkle when they locked with Fate's burgundy ones. But then a thought crossed through her mind.

"Wait, Fate-chan could it be that you came directly here after you got my mail?" she asked the blond leaning her forehead against hers again. She was in a sitting position on her bed now. Only inches separated their faces. Fate hummed and nuzzled her head against Nanoha's playfully, at which the auburn haired girl giggled.

Fate then answered her "No silly, I waited downstairs and sent you the mail to wake you up, I also wanted to see you and when I read your message I couldn't help but come up to get you directly." the blond admitted and gave her another squeeze. Nanoha smiled warmly at her and leaned forward to give her a kiss...on the cheek. Fate smiled at the gesture. She also kissed Nanoha's cheek.

"Fate! Nanoha! Could you please come down for breakfast? I know that you want to bond some more but the food is getting cold okay?" Nanoha's father called from downstairs. They giggled. "We're coming!" was the answer he got. Shirou smiled and walked back into the kitchen.

"Aya, so you have nothing against their _bonding_?" his wife asked him giving him a playful jolt on the shoulder. He laughed. He couldn't help but laugh "You know that I could never have anything against their level of affection. To tell you the truth I kind of want them to-" before he could finish his sentence Nanoha arrived together with Fate, wearing her school uniform.

"Oh! You changed pretty quickly this time." he said surprised that not even a few minutes after he called them, Nanoha was not only dressed but her teeth were brushed and her hair hair was tied neatly in twin tails. Though on the other hand he was even more surprised to see that Fate also tied her hair the same way Nanoha did. They were matching.

"Fate-chan was helping me so it didn't take so long." she said with a bright smile and walked together with Fate hand in hand to the kitchen table. Shirou was left behind speechless. Had he heard right _It couldn't be… _but when he saw how tightly both girl's hands were intertwined and how they beamed at each other, made him smile. He walked then up to the kitchen counter and helped his wife with their breakfast meal.

After finishing Nanoha and Fate walked to school. Still holding hands. They never let go during their meal and when they did they fed each other with something that tasted especially good. The Takamachi family winked after the two girl's when they left. Their faces were redder than red.

_They sure are affecionate _

On their way to school, the friends Arisa, Hayate and Suzuka met before the school gates. All three of them were waiting for their missing members of their group. "So should we also go with them to the beach?" Hayate asked the others. Suzuka immediately flushed red and fidgeted with her fingers. Arisa on the other hand looked slightly faint. "Are you sure?" she asked the brunette with a blank expression on her face.

The shorter girl cringed a little "D-Don't look at me like that…and I mean…we didn't spent much time with them lately."

That answer took the vivacious blond aback. Her gaze softened and looked at Hayate again "I didn't know you thought about that?" to her further surprise Suzuka also said something about that. "I think Hayate-chan is right. I mean we really didn't spent as much time with Nanoha-chan and Fate-chan than we usually did…" her cheeks got a tint of red "…and I kinda wanted to go to the beach again…with everyone…" she admitted blushing. Then she felt her hands being taken. She turned to look at her best friends' smiles. They didn't say anything, just silently agreeing to go to the beach together.

"Good morning!" the trio was greeted from behind by two cheerful voices. As they looked at the direction from where the shout came, all three's mouths dropped. They couldn't believe the sight of their friends Takamachi Nanoha and Fate Testarossa winking at them. It wasn't that they came together to school, hand in hand, but they were shocked by their matching hair styles.

Both girls had their hair tied in twin tails with two white ribbons. They walked up to their friends and went through the school gates.

"Did Fate-chan sleep over at your place, Nanoha-chan?" Suzuka asked her friend. Fate shook her her head and answered for Nanoha "No, I just went to her home this morning to wake her and go to school together with her." Nanoha nodded. Her hold around the blond's hand tightened slightly. The blond smiled at the action and also tightened her grip.

The group entered the school. But during the first periods, neither Nanoha nor Fate paid attention to anything outside of their interlocked hands. Nothing mattered to them right now. They didn't notice how fast time passed when lunch break started. Their friends walked up to them and told them that they also wanted to come along to the beach "Is that okay with you two?" Suzuka asked as if them tagging along would get in their way.

"I don't see any problem, but we wanted to go buy new swimsuits before we go." Nanoha said leaning her head on Fate's shoulder. The blond smiled. She also leaned her head against the auburn haired girl's. They nodded and the agreed to met at Uminari Bay after Nanoha and Fate have bought their swim suits.

The hours passed and school finished. Both Nanoha and Fate went out off school. Their friends walked with them until they arrived at a crossroad in the city. There they parted ways and agreed to meet at Uminari Bay in two hours.

The auburn haired girl and her blond haired went to the nearest shopping center. Walking around casually through the mall without a care. They went from shop to shop and looked through the store windows before heading straight to the swimwear store.

"What do you think of this one?" Nanoha asked when she exited the changing room. She wore a blue bikini with a short white sarong tied around her waist. She waited for Fate to say anything. She got slightly embarrassed. "You look really beautiful Nanoha." Fate commented still sitting on the chair before the changing room. She liked the how the swim wear flattered Nanoha's well toned figure and so she told the auburn haired girl all that.

Nanoha blushed and smiled sweetly at the compliment. She closed the gap between them and pressed her lips on the blonds…cheek. She lingered there a little longer. She wanted to keep kissing the blond, but that had to wait. They were still searching for suitable swim suits. Then she spotted one. She lifted her face from Fate's slightly, noticing in delight that the blond had a gentle smile on her lips. She leaned forward again and whispered into the blond's ear "I just saw a pair that I really really want to try on. And this time please say the truth…"she frowned "I know that this swim suit doesn't suit me well…"

Before she could walk back into the changing room, Fate grabbed her forearm and pulled her down into her waiting arms. "I didn't lie. It's just that no matter what you wear…you will always look beautiful…no matter what." the taller blond said to her best friend gently caressing her half naked back. Shivers went through Nanoha's body with each stroke the blond did on her skin. She smiled brightly and placed a kiss on the blond's cheek.

Some of the customers were blushing by the affectionate atmosphere and the tender vibe the two girl's set off. And because they understood all of them kept their distance. "Do you think they are-…" one off the sales woman tried to ask her colleague but both were paralyzed by the pure radiance. Nanoha straddled Fate's legs, sitting on her lap and placing her arms around her neck. She stared lovingly at the blond, still dressed in her skimpy swimwear. But she couldn't care less _A~h! I feel so safe in Fate-chan's arms _she thought pulling closer to get as much contact as possible.

"So? Where is that pair you wanted to try on?" Fate asked her, reminding her that way that they have to move on soon. The blond didn't want to let go of Nanoha so soon. But after a look on the nearby clock made her remember that they wanted to meet Arisa and the others. She reluctantly slit her arms away from Nanoha's waist, already missing the feeling of the shorter girl's warmth on them.

Nanoha, who was just about to get permanently comfortable in the blond's embrace, realized through Fate's words that they only got little time left. But that also didn't matter now. They could still cuddle all they wanted at the beach. That thought alone made her brighten up a bit.

She smiled at the blond apologetic and told her where she saw a really nice swimsuit. The blond would know which one when she saw it, was that she said. The blond left her for a while. Nanoha was inside the changing room again, patiently waiting for the blond to reappear. She stood with her back to the door, looking at her image in the mirror. The door to her changing chamber opened and Nanoha saw the image of the blond in the mirror.

She didn't turn around. She didn't open her eyes. She just enjoyed the moment when Fate embraced her from behind and held the hanger with the swimsuit between her and the mirror. Nanoha opened her eyes and looked at the sight displayed before her with a bright blush. "I knew when you sent me that mail this morning, that you wanted me to wear a white colored swimming dress like this one." she confessed, taking the hanger from the blond's hands. The taller girl though felt happy that the shorter girl remembered what stood in her mail. "Please wait for me outside okay?" she asked. Fate nodded and walked outside of the chamber.

"Uhm…Fate-chan?" suddenly Nanoha's called out for her so she moved closer to the changing room. "What is wrong, Nanoha?" now she got worried.

"Could you help me to zip this up?"she sighed in relief. The blond knocked before entering and went inside. She saw Nanoha struggling to close the swimming dress from behind because she couldn't reach the zipper. The auburn haired girl looked apologetic over her shoulder. But Fate just walked over to her. She touched Nanoha's shoulders and gently glide her fingers along the soft skin, tracing her back bones and reached the zipper. She lifted it up first before binging them together.

After Nanoha's swimwear was put on neatly, she was about to exit but Nanoha's voice held her back. "Thank you, Fate-chan" She turned back slightly and smiled. She sat down outside the changing room and waited for Nanoha to finish.

"Ne, Fate-chan? Don't you want to try on yours?" the blond smiled once again as she heard Nanoha's voice from the changing room "You can come in, too…I want to hear your opinion here." the shorter girl finished. The taller one giggled and joined her soon with her own swimming dress.

After they tried on their swimwear, both girls headed for the counter. On their way Fate saw something to her side "Nanoha,don't you think that would suit you really well?"

At the beach near the Uminari Bay the three girls Arisa, Hayate and Suzuka were waiting for their friends to arrive. Though they were still a little early and already dressed in their swimwear "Didn't we say to meet here after two hours?" the short haired blond asked her friends after looking on her phone again to confirm the time.

She wore a flower-dotted bikini without straps and a same patterned small skirt with the panties beneath them. The violet haired girl wore blue one piece and tied her hair in a single tail. The brunette beside her was wearing a white bikini with a petal pattern. All of them were wearing sandals.

"Maybe they are already here?" Hayate mentioned but knew better _Then again, when those get on i- _her thought was interrupted by a sight she didn't expect. The other two also stared into the same direction with their mouths slightly gaping.

Some boys that were close by also stared. "Hey isn't that girl really cute?" one asked the others, but none of them could open their mouths. Even some girls stood still as they envied the beauty walking on the sandy coast.

She walked slowly on the uneven ground. She liked the feeling of the sand between her toes and giggled with each step she took. A large white hat was placed atop her auburn tresses. It blocked the warm rays of light that might become too hot on her creamy white skin. The white, frilly swim dress she wore was complimenting each of her curves and exposing her creamy white legs that attracted the glances of everyone around her. Yet all the attention she got wasn't registered by her anymore. She could only focus on one thing.

"Nanoha" a melodious voice called for her not so far away. The beach got quiet the moment that one person walked onto the beach. Blond hair cascaded behind her in swift movements. Her black swim dress matched the auburn haired girl's, also complimenting her curves and her long slender legs. She had two bracelets on her hand matching her burgundy eyes.

"Fate-chan" she looked behind her to meet the loving ruby gaze with her own lilac one. The world around them seemed to dissipate. Only them existed with an ocean of rainbows surrounding them. Fate walked over to Nanoha's right side, gently tracing the exposed shoulder with her fingers before her hand reached for the shorter girl's.

"So you actually bought that hat. It looks beautiful." she said with an happy smile and intertwined their fingers. The shorter girl chuckled and beamed at the compliment. She lifted their interlocked hands and gently pressed her lips onto the blond's pinky. "After you said that that hat would suit me earlier, I couldn't help but go back to buy it…" she admitted.

Then her fingers touched the bracelets hanging around her best friend's wrist. The blond answered her unvoiced question "I also couldn't help but go back after you've told me that these bracelets suited me." They leaned their foreheads against one another. Yearning and replenishing on the others presence.

The auburn haired girl snaked her arms around the taller blond's elbow. She placed her palm into Fate's and interlocked their fingers together. The blond complied and smiled at the gesture. She enjoyed the feeling of their naked skin touching. Together they walked towards the shore to play with their friends.

The people who looked at them, mostly the boys really didn't want to disturb these two because that rainbow colored radiance repelled any other thought "Hey guys." one boy called out to his friends. He was still in awe by that display of affection happening right before their eyes "Let's not disturb them okay?" No one objected. Not one of them has ever seen two people being so close.

_Really, who would want to barge in on them? _Suzuka though still slightly stunt by the affectionate display before her, then she remembered _Didn't we come here to spent time together? _Her worried gaze turned towards Arisa.

The short haired blond looked straight at the pair walking over to the water. She sighed. "Let's leave them be. Right now they are already far off from this world, so let's just enjoy ourselves today!" Arisa said with a smile. The other two agreed with her and walked off into a different direction than their friends.

They sat down onto the sand. Fate helped Nanoha to sit down on the damp ground. And the shorter girl helped the taller blond. Together they sat on the sand. Some weak waves were slowly reaching them. But neither wanted to move. Her large hat slightly covering both of them from the sun. Nanoha still held Fate's arm in an iron lock. But her hold loosened "Ne, Fate-chan! Let's build go swimming!" she happily exclaimed, earning a quiet chuckle from the blond.

"I see no problem with that." the blond answered kissing Nanoha's auburn tresses gently "But let's go to where less people are." she proposed. People around them gave them more space when they picked up what the blond said. Though the girls were still to absorbed in each other to register it.

Fate slowly got up on her legs pulling the auburn haired girl up at the same time. "While we are at it, why not make it a race?" Nanoha suggested letting go of Fate and spurting towards the water. "Who gets to the rock over there first wins!" she yelled behind her, leaving the blond alone while throwing her hat at her. Fate smiled, catching the hat and accepting the challenge. She ran after the giggling girl.

Nanoha jumped into the water. She laughed at the slick feeling of her feet on the wet ground and how pleasantly warm the water was. When she noticed the blond getting closer to her she simply laughed and began to paddle towards the large rock peaking from the water surface not so far away from the coast. The whole time she couldn't help but giggle _I must look really funny _she laughed at herself and her swimming style. She was more than sure that the blond would reach her in only a matter of time.

But the blond just remained close to the water without entering. She waited for Nanoha to get ahead of her _I really want to surprise her _she thought amused _But the way she swims is really cute_. Then she noticed that a little away from her were her three other friends.

She immediately winked at them with a smile and they simply winked back. They pointed ahead of her instead of walking over to her and when she looked into the direction they pointed to, she noticed that Nanoha was already close to the rock. She signaled her friends to catch something, and threw Nanoha's hat towards them like a frisbee. When she saw Arisa catching the object, her smile returned once again and she jumped right after her best friend.

Nanoha noticed that Fate was still not in the water. She wondered if Fate was giving her advantages again. She smiled _She doesn't have to be so nice all the time _she blushed _But still _ her blush deepened and her eyes sparkled _I can't help but feel really really happy that she always thinks about me!_ Then she noticed that the blond wasn't on the shore any longer.

Nanoha wondered where she could be and when she looked ahead she noticed that her goal was close already. She concluded that Fate was finally in the water. It wouldn't be much of a race if she didn't.

Then all of a sudden the auburn haired girl felt something pull her down under the water. She still managed to take a deep breath before she was under the surface. She smiled. She already knew whose strong arms were snaking around her waist. At first she couldn't open her eyes. But after a few moments she could open them. Her gaze was still a bit blurry but she knew that there was something blond before her. She opened her eyes further.

And looked at burgundy orbs directly looking into her eyes. She beamed at the blond holding onto her. _Like always Fate-chan is fast _she swooned and leaned her head against her best friend's. They were still underwater holding onto another. Their faces only inches apart. Both leaned forward and placed their lips…onto the others cheek.

They parted a little, resting their foreheads against another. They locked eyes and immediately knew what they needed now the most: Air. Together they moved their legs to paddle out of the water. When they resurfaced both took a long breath of fresh air. Together they than paddled towards the goal, reaching it at the same time.

"Looks like a tie, doesn't it?" Fate said kissing Nanoha's nuzzling her forehead against Nanoha's again. The shorter girl nodded with a bright blush. "Why do you always do that?" she asked the blond. She found it far to sweet of Fate to always end their races in this way even though the blond is much faster and stronger than her. Fate smiled at her and simply answered "Because I want to." That was enough of a reason for Nanoha and kissed Fate's temple once again _Fate-chan is really the sweetest!_

They slowly swam back towards the beach. Somehow or another they ended up laying on the warm sand. They panted a little. Nanoha more than Fate but that didn't matter. "So, what now?" Fate asked the panting girl playfully. No matter what Nanoha has planned for them now, she would tag along no matter what as long as she was with her.

"Why don't we just get ice cream and walk around the shore for a while?" Nanoha suggested for them. Fate complied "Hm,that doesn't sound bad." she stood up and handed the auburn haired girl her hand. Nanoha took it and pulled herself up. Even after she stood firmly on the ground she didn't let go of the blond's hand. Fate didn't mind it and together they went to the closest beach house.

They got their ice cream and started to walk again. Nanoha got vanilla and chocolate flavor while Fate got cherry and vanilla. They simply trotted through the place sitting on some rocks there or enjoying the sight on the wide blue ocean on a dune. All that while holding hands and laughing together.

They weren't paying attention to the passing time. Sunset came dyeing the once blue sky in a dance of gold and magenta. When they noticed that less people were at the beach, both girls decided to watch the setting sun.

They sat down on the sandy ground together, close to the water. Some splashes came from waves that got close to them. Yet they were to focused on the sight before them."It's beautiful isn't it?" Nanoha said receiving an "Hmn." from the blond sitting beside her. Both were absorbed by the atmosphere around them.

A new world colored in blazing red, shining gold and the falling night sky, opened up before them. The auburn haired girl lifted her arms and placed them around the taller girls shoulders and laid her head onto them. The blond shifted her body so that she could hold Nanoha a little closer. They sighed.

Fate looked down with her burgundy irises, right into Nanoha's lilac-blue ones. A wave came making them wet once again. But the blond couldn't care less. She leaned down and slightly pushed Nanoha's body backwards onto the sand. Her arms laid flat on the uneven ground. Her right leg was between the shorter girl's. She hovered above the auburn haired girl.

Their friends who were still close by stared at the scene. Inwardly Arisa screamed _Just do it already! Please I beg you do it Fate-chan!, w_hile the other two bushed furiously. Hayate's mouth was slightly agape while Suzuka looked like she was about out pass out from all the excitement.

Nanoha smiled. A blush gracing her cheeks while her arms went around the taller blond's neck. Fate leaned down. Her eyes closed as each inch between their faces disappeared. Her arms slowly began to let her body down, laying it onto Nanoha's. Their breathes mingled. Foreheads touched. Lips parted. And she laid her head atop the shorter girl's shoulder letting out a content sigh while Nanoha's hold tightened.

Not so far away from them were still their friends. The short haired blond fought her urge to hit her head against the nearest wall. "Hayate,Suzuka, let's go home now, I feel tired all of a sudden." _Not only did they spent little to no time with us today…they also…_She dismissed her thoughts. She felt too tired for that anyway. And she could give back that hat she held onto tomorrow, couldn't she?

"It has been a while since we had this much fun, hasn't it?" Fate said to the girl in her arms. Nanoha turned to her side, pulling Fate along. They now laid on their sides, allowing Nanoha to met the blond's loving gaze with her own _"No matter what it is, as long as I have been by your side, there has never been a day I didn't enjoy myself to the fullest!" _she said in a soothing voice smiling brightly. The blond smiled at Nanoha's compliment and replied with her earnest feelings

"_Same goes for me. I can only enjoy myself to the fullest with Nanoha by my side."_

To be continued …

… … …

Wow really! I didn't expect to get those ten reviews so soon…since I took a while for the other chapters … I … somehow I am crying when I think that you wanted to read this chapter that much … then why does no one have voted for it on my poll?

Well what does it matter! I have finished another fluffy chapter and I hope that none of you will die because of all that fluff…really I was on the verge of tears myself…

But really? Why do all authors write so angsty stories lately? It seems to me like they multiplied!

Scar~y!

But don't fret! I will give it my all to make this story so fluffy that it blows your memories of those angsty stuff away in one swift move!

Jokes aside, depending on how many reviews I get on this chapter I will try to update the next chapter much faster, let's sa~y next week? This weekend?

So please give me your earnest review!

Oh and before I forget it, in the next chapter two new characters will appear(both aren't well liked but that doesn't matter here anyway!)

So Please Read and Review to you fullest and wait for the next chapters with waiting hands!

Yours dear

Sha Yurigami


	3. Dream III

**Just How Much I Love You**

**by**

**Sha Yurigami**

She woke up. Last night she had that dream again. The one she didn't remember. But this time some memories stayed with her. She remembered a house with white walls. The tables in the living room were made of glass and someone was sitting on a transparent chair drinking from a tea cup. The memories got blurry then, before it became clear again.

There was a little girl running around in the garden behind the house. She had golden blond hair that waved along her motions and she wore a cute white dress. In the garden she ran were many different colored specks. Flowers and little bushes that were blooming already. She herself stood on a wooden veranda with a picnic table beside her. At the table sat a blond haired woman sipping on her tea.

Her auburn haired swayed, when she turned to look at that person. A smile graced that person's lips as she stood up and walked up to her. Those beautiful ruby irises fixed solely on her. They reached out for one another. And embraced. Then it became blurry again, but this time she woke up.

Nanoha slowly sat up from her bed. A bright smile plastered her lips and her eyes sparkled. The happiness she felt in her heart was unrivaled when she remembered the passages of her dream. That's why she instantly jumped up from her bed to write Into her dream diary. Except she tripped over the covers and landed on her bum.

She smiled embarrassingly and got up. Making sure not to trip again, she walked up to her stuffed desk. She took the small book from under the stack of paper and gently stroke it. Only one thought was running through her mind as she took her pen and started to write the bits of her dream into it.

_Fatechan and I will be raising a child!_

The happiness that thought brought up in her, made her heart swell in bliss. Only thinking of raising a child was wonderful to her, but to raise one with her best friend was a dream so fabulous that she could help but scribble that mental picture onto her dream diary. She was more than sure that that person really was Fate _Because only Fate-chan is allowed to hug me like that _she thought happily.

After finishing her drawing she gently stroke the surface. That picture of her dream child was still a little blurry, so she didn't try to draw her face _Maybe when I dream about her again _she thought happily. She hid her diary once again under that stack of paper and proceeded to dress into her school uniform again. But through out her whole morning routine her thoughts couldn't help but return to the blond in her dreams.

Then Nanoha alarm clock began to ring, waking her up from her trance. After she got dressed, brushed her teeth and combed her hair before tying it to a side ponytail, she then spurted downstairs where her family already waited.

They talked, ate and laughed together before the children were off to go. Like usual she strolled down the slope to get to school. She couldn't wait to see Fate again. The whole weekend over the blond had to train her muscles for Mondays swim meeting. And because Nanoha didn't want to hinder her friend she said to her that they could spent time together again, after she has trained for her important competition.

Event though she said that, she couldn't help but feel lonely. It was rare for them not to spent their weekends together. Her face turned gloomy when she remembered how lonesome those two days were. Not to forget they did go to the beach the other day…

But it still wasn't enough. She wanted to spent more time with Fate. The auburn haired girl was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't notice the approaching figure. She squeaked when she was suddenly embraced and held tightly. Though she recognized the way these arms held her around her waist.

She turned her head slightly. Her heart was bumping in anticipation. Her blood rushed through her veins. Her face blushed when she was lifted up and she couldn't help but giggle "Wha~ Fate-cha~n stop!" she cried playfully feeling said person's face nuzzle her back while she was still up in the air. But the blond didn't stop she simply repeated "Nanoha Nanoha Nanoha! Missed You~~!" over and over again. That brought a wide smile onto the auburn haired girl's face.

_Fate-chan must have missed me badly _at that thought she couldn't help but smile lovingly at Fate. "Fate-chan, could you please let me down?" she said. And the blond complied. Fate gently put Nanoha on the ground. When Nanoha felt the solid ground under her feet again, she instantly spun around and embraced the blond tightly _But I missed Fate-chan just as much! _She didn't like it. Though it was the best for Fate to concentrate on her competition, she didn't like it. And now that her blond haired friend was finally in front of her, she couldn't help but cling to her for dear life.

_Fate-chan was even in my dream!_

"I also missed you!" she said pulling Fate down and kissed her…on the temple "But I hope that you trained yourself at the gym instead of think about me!" Nanoha said. She let Fate go so that she can stand up straight again. "But there is not one moment I don't think about Nanoha." the blond admitted. Nanoha, couldn't contain her happiness when Fate said that. She practically jumped at the blond and let herself be spun around and round.

"Could you two stop being so cheerful in the morning? I feel tired again…" someone said to them from behind. They stopped their spinning and looked at the source of the voice, which happened to be Arisa. The short haired blond didn't feel well and she certainly looked like that.

"Good morning Arisa-chan." the auburn haired girl greeted.

"Good morning Arisa." Fate also greeted her.

"Yea,yea, good morning to you two, too." she said half-heartly _I don't want to go to school…_she thought and shivers ran up her spine. She really didn't like Mondays. And that was mainly because they had only one teacher for today. For six whole lessons one teacher. And he was…

"It's because of Scaglietti-sensei isn't it, Fate-chan?" Nanoha asked the taller blond nudging her to the side and slipping her arm around the blonds elbow. Fate intertwined their hands before they followed after their friend. And she nodded "Yep, Arisa doesn't like him because of his overly friendly aura." she answered.

Both were obvious to the fact that their teacher Jail Scaglietti wasn't actually nice or friendly. Since the founding of their school he was said to be one of the most remarkable teachers ever allowed to teach. "He's a demon…" Arisa muttered under her breath. She shuddered at the though of his tea(ch/s)ings.

"I hope for you two, that you finished your homework for today." the short haired girl said over her shoulder. They looked like deer caught in the headlight. Arisa had to blink a few times to make sure she wasn't seeing things. She turned around and walked up to them "You forgot them didn't you?"

Both girls answered with a nod "I was too absorbed with missing Fate-chan" the auburn haired one admitted. She blushed and let her head fall a little. Then the hold on her hand tightened slightly. Nanoha looked up embarrassingly, meeting an evenly embarrassed look from the blond "Me, too. I was too absorbed in missing Nanoha and training that I totally forgot it." she said pecking Nanoha's forehead. The auburn haired girl smile sweetly and embraced her friend.

Arisa blinked at them. "I am happy that I am always on Fate-chan's mind."the auburn haired girl said nuzzling her cheek against the taller ones shoulder. Like a cat. "And I am happy that Nanoha always thinks about me." the blond answered nuzzling her forehead against the shorter girl's. They giggled while their friend was still waiting for them.

"Earth to you two! If we don't hurry now we are going to be late." Arisa said the tiredness she felt when thinking about their _favorite _teacher increased while watching her friends being so cheerful. But right now she didn't want to think about either. _It has been a while since only the three of us were together _she thought smiling slightly _Maybe now is the time to tease them!_

"Change of subject" Arisa suggested, the grin on her face held a foreboding gleam that wasn't registered by either of her friends. "So~ what did you two do other than thinking about each other?" she peered.

"**There is not one moment I don't think about her."**

She blinked. Than blushed. Her mind shut. And her breathing stoked. Nanoha and Fate answered her question at the same time. The smiles on their lips, the pureness and honesty in their voices, the brightness of their eyes. There was no doubt that they said the truth.

"And what were you up to, Arisa-chan?" Nanoha asked her, intentions completely pure. The short haired blond didn't say anything for while. The school gates came into view before she replied "I tried to find a way to avoid any unnecessary movements." when she finished, her friends suddenly began to laugh "What's so funny?!" she cried out.

Joining their little group were Hayate and Suzuka. Both girls arrived early that day. That's why they decided to wait for their friends. As they walked together they chatted about what they did in the weekend. The brunette and the violet haired girl blushed slightly when they heard that their tall blond and auburn haired friend spent the whole time missing each other.

"And are you ready for your competition today Fate-chan?" Hayate asked the taller blond when they walked into class. Then she stopped inwardly. The whole class was already assembled. They sat stoke stiff and didn't even dare to flinch.

"Well I trained a bit and got to meet Nanoha first thing in the morning. I don't see any problem at all." Fate answered as if she didn't notice the pressing atmosphere inside the class room. Instead she leaned her head a little against Nanoha's earning a giggle and a gentle nudge back.

Arisa groaned from her seat and sunk backwards. The brunette and Suzuka recognized that behavior and they instantly walked back to their seats "We'll talk later, right?" Suzuka said to her friends as she began to retreat backwards. Completely unfazed by the strange behavior of their friends Fate snaked an arm around Nanoha's waist. She pulled them a little closer, until their bodies leaned against each other.

"Well, well, like always. You two surely are the _closest _of _friends_, aren't you?" someone said in a teasing tone. The students, except two, stiffened as the teacher walked into the classroom. He had dark violet hair, gleaming yellow eyes and an amused smile gracing his lips. The lab coat he always wore for class was hanging around his bent arm.

This was Jail Scaglietti, the nicest teacher one could ever meet. The only problem with him was that he tended to…_Well, he really is a nice guy, but…he is…_Hayate though to herself. She and everyone else in the class…except two who idly walked to their seats and sat down…knew better to do anything to attract attention to themselves _He's the purest and gentlest person alive…to a point that __it's hurtful to be anywhere near him! Because…because…he's an unintentional tea-…_

"Oh Veroy, new earrings? Did your sister give them to you?" he said to the silver haired boy in the second front row, he had sharp eyes and looked like a delinquent, though he's a rather nice classmate "Or did you finally get the courage to ask _you-know-who _out?" the color red invaded Veroy's pale face with each passing moment "A~h, to be young!" the older man swooned and did a dramatic pose. Veroy on the other hand seemed to have lost his spirit. The teacher walked up to him and patted his shoulder "I'm proud of you." he said while the boy's eyes turned inside out.

"And what do we have here?" he walked through the rows of students with gentle steps and an even gentler smile that brightened the air around him. He was now standing before Hayate's seat "Miss Yagami, like always I admirer your hair clips, the bright yellow in a cross form glistening in the sun and that red one shining in your beautiful brunette hair." Hayate screamed inwardly, he was right beside her face, looking at her hair clips and complimenting her…! _-…se _she finished her tought with a shiver running down her spine.

And as if smelling her fright he stopped his smooth talking. The teacher proceeded onwards. He didn't have to rush. He had the full day to look at his cute students. His feet carried him to Suzuka who began to shiver visibly. "Ah Miss Tsukimura composed and willing to learn like usual." he gently pat her head "And that smooth hair, is it colored or is it like mine natural?" he didn't wait for an answer, Jail always asked her that.

He casually walked over to a lightly shivering blond haired girl. He gently planted his left hand on her shoulder and began to massage them lightly "As healthy as always I guess, Arisa-kun?" he pried in a gently manner. "Though you sure have stiff shoulders!" he massaged Arisa's shoulders now with both hands, while said girl prayed silently to any deity out there "My, you're also shivering, are you freezing my dear?"

His concern met silence as he continued with his cheering. "Might you want my coat dear?" the older man asked, he was slightly worried that his student was freezing to death while he could only do this much. "I can also get a hot tea or coffee…or is it _that_ time in the month…" he began, ignoring the growing blush on said girl's cheeks.

Arisa slowly turned towards him and said in a week and stuttering voice "N-No,-…it's alright…" He sighed in relief, yet he insisted to put his coat around his student. He enjoyed the blank stares his students always gave him. Jail knew that they must never have had an teacher like him.

He threw a few more compliments into the room before walking towards his desk. Leaving blushing boys and girls in his wake. Sitting down onto his seat the violet haired man shifted his gaze towards the close friends sitting in the front row. A smile graced his pale lips and his yellow eyes turned gentle when he glanced at the scene of Fate and Nanoha hand in hand.

"Ah, I see." he said aloud propping his head over his folded hands "It must be nice to have such a close friend isn't it?" he asked Nanoha. The girl answered with a bright smile and nodded "Every day with Fate-chan is wonderful." she got a playful grin from her blond haired friend.

"If you don't mind me to say,"he began and got an approval glance from both girl's "you two can be as close as you want today, especially because Fate-san's important competition is today. And you wouldn't mind giving her a few goodies wouldn't you Nanoha-san?" he then suddenly felt like covering his eyes. The radiance of both girl's happy smiling face was too much for his poor sighted eyes.

"Really?!" both exclaimed with tears of joy escaping out of their eyes. And when the teacher nodded, the immediately placed their arms around the other. Nanoha snaked hers around the blond's neck and snuggled her head closer her. Fate placed her arms around the auburn haired girl's waist and pulled her towards herself. They embraced so tightly that Nanoha was somehow sitting on the blond's lap.

What both girl didn't notice were the incredulous stares and the mouths of their classmates dropping. Hayate and Suzuka were looking like they were about to faint while holding their noses and Arisa slammed her head several times on her desk without attracting attention to herself. Mr. Jail looked at them with a pleased and playful smile "Aren't you a little too affectionate?" he asked the girls but got glared at in reply.

"**Do you know how long a weekend is?"**

Fate and Nanoha asked him at the same time. "I had to endure a whole weekend without Fate-chan by my side…" Nanoha continued looking as if tears were brimming in her eyes. "And how hard it was to not just let everything go and visit her…" Fate added also appearing saddened…

"**Or how lonely we felt not to talk to each other?!"**

They said at the same time. Jail's hands began to sweat "You shouldn't have to go through that." he said calmly. "But we had to," the blond answered with big round puppy dog eyes fixed on Nanoha, and said auburn haired girl looked back in the same way "Nanoha told me to focus on doing my best …or…"her bottom lip began to quiver "or else she wouldn't talk to me for a whole day!"

Nanoha tightened her bear hug around Fate, both were about to cry "Bu-But…if I hadn't said that…then…then…then you wouldn't have done anything serious!" the auburn haired girl said. Their classmates stared at them with blank faces

_**Oi, oi, you can't be serious?**_

They thought in unision and even the violet haired teacher furrowed his eyebrows and tears left his eyes "Such a heartfelt story" he complimented whipping aay a few tears from his eyes, shocking all students accept the two girl's who looked like they were arguing.

"When you said you wouldn't speak to me for a whole day, my heart was about to explode." the blond said but Nanoha interrupted her "But Fate-chan never focuses on anything seriously, and when you were chosen for that stupid swim meet…"

"But I am focused …I am always concerned about Nanoha! Your well being and happiness that you share with me everyday, and that I experience each day I'm with Nanoha!" She said hugging the auburn haired girl tighter, her burgundy eyes glistened with the tears piling on her eye lids.

"And I told you I am happy when you are happy, and that you should take responsibilities seriously! I also was sad! So sad that I wanted to run to your place and give you hugs and kisses! I am devastated without you close to me!" Nanoha protested and embraced Fate's neck tighter until their faces were only inches from each other apart.

"Then you should have done it! I was close to a few times to just knock at your window and enter your home to have you close to me! But I restrained myself! So Nanoha also has to take responsibilities and give me as many hugs as I want!" Fate demanded with a slight glare.

Nanoha beamed "Yes!" she exclaimed and kissed the bridge of the blond's nose "And I want to sleep over at your place today!" the burgundy eyed girl added and kissed Nanoha's cheek affectionately. The auburn haired girl giggled at the friendly gesture.

A pair of white doves were passing the classroom. Only the giggling of girl's could be heard. The rest of the class as well as the teacher in charge weren't able to mutter anything after the witnessed the overly overbearing happy atmosphere.

"You might as well elope together!" the teacher joked, chuckling visible from his joke _Once in a while it's fine to be a little mean _he thought and glanced at the still embracing girls. They looked back at him blankly before choking their heads and saying

"**We wouldn't want to worry our parents."**

Instantly the teacher felt like falling down. "I was-…just joking." he defended but found it endearing that the girls were still considering their parents feelings. "I know that I said that you should give Miss Testarossa a few goodies" he began staring at the cherry colored atmosphere created by the close proximity of the two hugging girls "But I fear that you might fuse together." he regretted saying it the moment he noticed the sparkling eyes directed at him.

"I didn't mean it that way" he said, but regretted it once again after seeing the slightly disheartened looks in their eyes. His forehead began to sweat as he pondered on how he could bring their eyes to smile again…"Miss Takamachi, Miss Testarossa, might you be interested in a few cookies?" he asked grabbing a small yellow box, with a clock pattern on it, out of his bag. Inside were various sweets with different kinds of icings. The design on the sweets were varying from cartoon characters to animals and sports items. He looked slightly embarrassed as he presented the sweet confection to the class.

"I made them myself, so feel free to take some if you like." he said shyly. Nanoha and Fate looked at the sweet confection for a few moments. Then Fate stood up with Nanoha in her arms in a bridal fashion walked over to the desk, leaned forward and let the auburn haired girl take some of the sweets, before walking back to their seats. Nanoha held up a cooky with a swimmer design in front of the blond's mouth and at the same time she took a cooky with a flower design. Each took a bite.

They beamed. And a smile came on his lips when he saw it. "These tastes like the cookies you'd made for me all those years back!" the blond said with tears in her eyes and her fist bumped up.

"I couldn't help it…back then you ate so many that you tummy was hurting…" the auburn haired girl said brushing away Fate's tears while her own fell freely.

_**Goodness Gracious!**_

Hayate and Suzuka had to put tissues into their nostrils as they and the rest of the class began to die around the still embracing girl's in the front seat… Though they were prepared for the usual fluffy atmosphere. This time surpassed all of it. It was too much for a human being to bear and even Arisa looked like all the blood in her body dissipated leaving a pale shell sitting on her seat.

And while the the blond and the auburn haired girl were chowing on the sugary thread, Mister Jail was idly watching them with a relieved expression on his face…before it was set ablaze by the stares he got from his students. He embarrassingly played with his fingers before taking his box full of cookies to present them to the class.

When he went back to the front of the classroom to finally start the lessons, he felt two pairs of eyes staring at his back intently and he nervously looked backwards o met the expecting eyes of the cuddling pair in the front seats. "Uhm, can I help you with anything?" he asked the blond and the auburn haired hesitantly, feeling the cold sweat dripping from his forehead. But the two didn't stop looking at him with their bright big eyes which made them look like puppies begging to be pet.

"We don't need anything." Fate answered.

"Yes, we were just wondering when classes will start." Nanoha continued.

blushed at the kind words of his students and tears entered his eyes. Sweat and tears ran down the lilac haired teacher's face as he bathed in his students admiration and silence "Thank you for your kind words Testarossa-san, Takamachi-san." he began "Well, now for a special reason, let's begin today's lessons."

The still silent pupils felt relieve wash over them, sending thankful smiles and glances towards the clueless pair.

"Ah before we start officially," and as fast as they believed their luck, it just as fast disappeared. Everyone focused their attention towards their teacher at the chalk board "Na, you two" he pointed at Nanoha and Fate "What are you going to do when you have finished school?" he was eager to hear the reply, after all he was concerned about his students future.

The pair locked eyes briefly, a smile spreading on their lips "It doesn't matter" the blond answered "Yes it really doesn't matter" Nanoha confirmed. They looked at each other lovingly "And why is that?" he felt it, the teacher knew he was going a tad too far but he really had to know what his favourite students were thinking of their future.

"_**Because I will never be separated from"**_

"_Fate-chan!"_

"_Nanoha!"_

It was like an invible force drove him against the board behind him. The pure emotions circling in the friends eyes began to make his heart throb. Bliss honor and many more complicated feelings emerged in his heart. Those gentle and loving voices reached the deepest parts of his heart, warming his soul and tears.

He stumbled, searching for the desk for support. His breathing began to hitched. _The feelings _he thought _Those feelings these two convey which gently pierces my heart…the determination in their eyes as they are unable to accept a future without the other…both of them and their hearts are so…so…so …_

"_**SO PURE!" **_

He collapsed onto his knees, arching his back as his arms stretched towards heavens, thanking any deity out there for showing him a piece of paradise as never ending streams of hot tears fell onto the ground.

"What is pure?" Nanoha and Fate asked at the same time.

The day went by with some students laying with their faces first on their desks, due to excessive exposure to a rainbow colored aura emitted from the pair of best friends on the front seats. They were still clinging to each other as they chatted with their friends "So it's soon time for your competition, huh?" Suzuka asked the blond, blushing as she was looking at the blond rubbing her cheek against Nanoha's back like a cat while purring contently. The auburn haired girl giggled the whole time.

"Yep looks like it, should we get going then?" she asked briefly stopping her actions and attempt to get up with Nanoha in her arms, until a certain other blond threw in her objection "No, no, you will not carry her around" Arisa was shocked with seeing tear-stroked puppy dog eyes directed towards her, but she stood firm even when the other two looked at her shocked "at least not as long as your rival leaves. Have you forgotten that she is the kind of person who would make fun of you?"

Through a long history the two schools Uminari High, the local school and Mid High, the neighbor city school, have an unspoken rivalry between them, though no one really knows why that is and when those competitive thoughts first came to be. No one really cared for it either, but after the last year a semi rivalry between two top athletes of either school started which was high-lighted after the success of the previous year. But sadly one of them was completely obvious to the fact that the other regarded her as a rival. And when ever they met, it would always end up as a tie.

"I don't really know what you mean, I think she's a really nice person." Fate answered smiling sadly as she let the auburn haired girl leave her lap. They longingly looked at each other, as if the world around them didn't matter. The pained expressions on their faces stirred up the whole class as if they watched the tragic scene of a really good drama movie when Fate also stood up to position herself in front of Nanoha.

Arisa paled by the reaction she saw of her friends "You know…" sad and distant eyes looked at her "You can still be as affectionate as you want after the whole ordeal is finished…right…?" Suddenly her eyes were blinded and both her hands were pulled towards the source of the sparkling sensation.

"OKAY! Stop! Don't give me that look, it's already to much for a normal human to handle so please stop looking at me with those eyes!" she finally screamed out not wanting to face the beaming faces of her friends. Though she was still a little happy to resolve a problem…at least that was until she realized that she might have caused something much worse, but she had little time to think about that carefully, as the school bell rang and symbolized the pupils to assemble in the school's assembly hall.

Right after the bell stopped ringing, half of the stident body assembled before the PE Teachers. The other half was preparing for exams or had nothing to do with what was about to happen today. Not even half of all the people were going to participate in the special activities today, the other half were simply spectators.

"Today our dear friends from Mid-High will arrive, please be nice to them and do you best fair and square!" Mr. Zafira Puppy spoke into the microphone, his bleached white hair, the school nurse was responsible, stood out with his sun burnt skin. He was the teacher in charge of the event this year and he was already stressed out.

After his speech of encouragement the side door of the assembly hall opened which revealed a white haired woman in a jersey and several students behind her. It was mid-High's PE teacher Uno Nakajima and her classes. She went up to meet Zafira, talking with him a little, shaking hands and introduced their school officially.

After that some competitions started. Track race, volleyball, soccer, basketball and finally the highlight, a 400m race of the swimming teams, though only two really confronted. "It's been a while hasn't it Fate?" a dark haired girl said her vicious smile ever so slightly drove the people around them off, including her teammates.

Cullen Hückebein, a normally spunky and mischievous girl, age 16, was quiet the schemer. She hated to lose and ties were normally unacceptable…"Yes it has been really long since we last had a race, let's do our best!" the red eyed blond said full of respect and anticipation, in a way that startled Cullen and she thought of the many times she wanted to make the blond angry at her.

But after so many confrontations and her really unfriendly behavior towards Fate, without bearing any fruits, made her realize that the blond never once thought of her as a rival or enemy, instead the blond respected her for who she is and what she was capable…

Without talking much both went to their positions and went into the fitting diving pose, they wished each other good luck and jumped into the water when the whistle started.

At first the two of them were head to head with each other, but the dark haired girl soon took the lead in the race, using her strong legs to push her ahead of the blond. She constantly pushed the masses of water aside and accelerated to finish far sooner. She really didn't want t lose and worse she didn't want to tie with the other one again!

With her nearly unbeatable speed she arrived at the other side of the 200m long pool, clasping her hand against the wall, spinning around in the water and pushed herself with her legs against the wall and as she pushed herself into the final line she saw the blond pass her around three-forth the way…It looked like she was going to win.

But she wasn't going to risk anything, so she speed up even more. The spectators were cheering with all their might, but then she blinked, had she misheard for a single moment but wasn't there the sound of water shoved aside forcefully being heard. No it couldn't be she thought "Fate-chan! Do your best! You've already reached her!" her eyes went up to see the source of the cheering. It was the auburn haired girl she always saw with Fate. And those lilac-blue eyes…how can that girl's eyes sparkle with so much trust?

Strangely enough, she couldn't really understand how that would help her rival to catch up to her…that was until Cullen heard it again, the forceful yet gentle sounding shoving of water from behind her. _It can't be right?! _She dared to look backwards _No way! She really did catch up!_ That was right.

Fate, just as she always practices, used her strength and her skill to push herself towards her goal. Though Cullen was never sure of it until now, there has always been something in the blond's eyes that pushed her to her limits. And she wanted to know what.

Cullen just wanted to know why it always came down to it, so she looked back over her shoulder into the ruby eyes of her opponent. But what she saw surprised her more than anything…Fate's eyes were solely fixed onto the auburn haired girl, Cullen always saw with the blond. Those eyes, they were fixated onto her and only her, and the dark haired girl knew that it was going to end how it always ended, but this time she at least knew why.

Both of them came to the finish at the same time, clasping against the pool wall. They panted a little heavier than normally, trying to catch their breath before attempting to leave the water. At this point Cullen's previous negative feelings disappeared, feeling relieved o know that her rival was in a way really innocent, and she, for the first time, wanted to congratulate her long time rival…

But a certain auburn haired was faster then her, tackling Fate so hard that they fell backwards into the water. And for a short moment she could have sworn that the blond hastened her arms around the shorter girl's waist while Nanoha embraced the blond's neck.

In the depth of nearly endless blue, few rays of light shone into the sea, embracing two forms on the verge of molding together. An auburn stream floated together with a flow of gold, molding together as two arms emerged and held each other close.

They were holding each other tightly as they were still underwater. Though their breathes escaped the moment they hugged in the air and broke through the surface, the moment Nanoha and Fate looked at each other the need for air simply disappeared.

The water subdued, giving place to their simple bonding. An embrace so tight. A song simply mouthed. And as thought by coincidence a wave rolled over, breaking the light and coloring the water surface into a sea of rainbows and glistening particles. Even if the air inside their lungs was slowly consumed and her muscles slightly itching, the blond still found the strength to pull her, still in a uniform clothed, friend closer. A thin film of water was separating their faces, their bodies, their being.

Burgundy irises looked deep into lilac-blue ones, searching for approval for what she was about to do. A gentle smile accompanied by a tighter embrace was all the answer she needed. The distance was slowly but steadily disappearing as each drop of Water was pushed aside. Eyes gently fell aflutter, lips perking for an final act, arms trying to get them closer, and faces gently molding together as they kissed…each others cheek tenderly.

Outside of the water, standing at the corner of the swimming pool, completely obvious to what was going on beneath the surface, Cullen Hückebein kept an eye on the pair underwater. When she turned around to ask, she was shocked to see most of the spectators leave. The only ones who were still there were three people who appeared to be friends with the pair underwater.

One of them, a brunette girl with clear blue eyes, caught her eyes so she approached her "Na! Are those two alright?" the dark haired teen asked pointing backwards to the pool. The brunette laughed "Don't worry, don't worry. Their always like that, eventually they will come up, so don't worry too much." Hayate said, blushing slightly as she noticed how small she was compared to the dark haired swimmer.

And the two really did resurface, smiling at each other as Nanoha rubbed her face against Fate's with a large smile on her face and a faint blush. Though because of her uniform soaked in the water, it became harder for the blond to hold them upwards. When Nanoha realized it, Fate already helped her to go up the pool ladder, her cloths felt heavy due to the water clinging onto them…

Nanoha looked at Fate a little worriedly, but the blond greeted her with a quick kiss on the forehead reassuring the auburn haired girl that she was okay _You're just too sweet _Nanoha though kissing Fate on the cheek while lingering there for a moment or two. After she parted their faces once again, both of them walked hand in hand over to their still waiting friends.

Cullen who noticed them while she briefly chatted with Hayate, much to Arisa's dismay, turned towards them greeting them with an handshake "Was a good race like always, Fate." the dark haired swimmer said as the blond with the auburn haired girl approached their group.

The two competitors shook hands, before whispering something so only Fate and Nanoha could hear. After whispering their reply Cullen bid them and especially Hayate, with a kiss on the back of her hand, goodbye and ran after her teammates, disappearing inside the locker rooms.

"What dd she ask you two?" a tint of red flushed the brunette's cheeks as she asked her two friends.

"_**She wanted to know your phone number."**_

Both of them said with innocent eyes and smiles, though that didn't help o stop the ver growing blush on their friends face…quite the opposite.

After an eventful day, and parting with their friends shortly after, both Nanoha and Fate were heading back home. It took the exhausted blond a while to change back into her uniform, so the sun was already setting. But neither of them was concerned about it.

They simply enjoyed their time together, hugging, talking and simply whiling the time it took them to reach Nanoha's house. "Fate-chan?" the blond noticed that something was on Nanoha's mind, so she just waited for the auburn haired girl to say it to her "Hm?"

Nanoha shied away a little, a bit of her dream resurfaced earlier and she wasn't sure how to ask it "When we're old enough…" she started and tightly embraced the blond's arm, though Fate already knew what this was about…

"Hm?" she hummed her reply.

"Let's raise a child together?" Nanoha asked with so much honesty and gentleness "I would love to." Fate simply answered. No hesitation in anything she did and said, while squeezing the hand of her closest person.

Hand in hand, smiling and laughing and never looking away from each other Nanoha and Fate walked home to have their promised sleepover. Both of them thought in this very moment

_Each moment you are beside me, is an irreplaceable _

_part of my life._

… … …

As you surely have noticed, this chapter was an attempt to kill you…with fluff overload! Even I myself am on the verge of dying from this chapter! I'm especially sorry for those who have waited a very long time for this story to be updated! I just hope I did justice to you and that you will rest in peace with smiles and tears on your faces XD. Okay joke aside, this is not nearly as fluffy as the next chapter! The next chapter will be so fluffy that neither you teeth nor your hearts will be able to hold together! And it will become fluffier with each chapter!

Yes you heard/read right!

This story will be so fluffy that it might be able to cure to cure cancer! Okay now I'm exaggerating, though it is true that each following chapter will be fluffier than the one before though if I'm not mistaken then the sixth & seventh chapter will make your eyes leak tears XD Well enough spoiling! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I suffered to write it for all this time XD So please give me little feedback and tips to make it even fluffier ;D If I get many reviews by the time I'll upload again then I will add even some bonus chapter of your choice XD

Until then Yours dear

Sha Yurigami

P.s. I'm sure you have noticed that I introduced a new couple to the Nanoha-verse which might even make sense! So please give me a little feedback to them next to your official review XD


	4. Dream IV

**Just How Much I Love You**

**by**

**Sha Yurigami**

_Some dreams are so special that you keep on repeating them in your mind. Others are so gentle that they make your day special even if nothing happened. Ones that make your eyes go wide because the view, the scenery before you is so breathtaking and beautiful that you wished you could have lived in them forever._

_And some dreams are so precious, that you dream of them, yearn for them, but you can't remember what they were about. These kind of dreams are the ones that make other lives all so special and enjoyable._

It was such a beautiful morning.

The sun was already up from the endless blue horizon while birds flew the clear sky. A gentle breeze was wandering along the riverside and tickling the water surface whenever a wave hit the white sand. Warm rays of light embraced the city at the sea, Uminari. And entered a certain bedroom through closed curtains.

A tickle spark of light invaded between closed eye-lids, waking up a certain girl from her sleep. Though she immediately feel asleep again. Auburn hair was spread to all directions and swirled through the air wildly when the girl remembered. She smiled from ear to ear and squeezed both her cheeks in between her hands before squealing in joy.

_Today's the day! _Bumping a fist upwards, though the bed sheet was still on top of her. A wide smile spread on her face when an idea popped up on her mind. And so she crawled beneath the comforter, wrapping it up around her and rolled around on the bed. Then she heard footsteps coming from behind her door.

When Momoko Takamachi opened her daughters bed room, she certainly expected that her little girl was all giddy, dancing around or still asleep, which was as it seemed spot on. She smiled a little as she walked inside the 'danger territory' with all the plushies and toys laying on the ground. How she would miss the times she didn't have to see the mountains of cloths at the corner right behind the opened door. Or the scattered animal plushies which seemed to have wandered on the ground away from the bed _As if they wanted to escape _she thought with delight.

Seeing the curled up bed sheets on the mattress she chuckled. Slowly she tiptoed towards it, she knew her daughter knew and that was more than enough. Bit by bit she closed the gap between the bed and herself, she even began to tie up her apron behind her back. The smile never leaving her lips she gently approached the curled up object with her hands "Na~no~ha~! Ge~t u~p~ pl~ea~se~!" the older one sang touching the sheet with the tip of her finger.

"Uuuuuhhhwaaaaa!" screamed a all to cute voice as Nanoha threw the comforter over her shoulders and greeted her mother while trying to look like a monster. _A very cute monster I have to say _her mother chuckled while being tackled with a bear hug from her youngest daughter.

"Uwa! Uwa!" she mockingly screamed laughing like a child while falling to the ground with Nanoha on top of her. Both auburn haired ones smiled and laughed together mockingly fighting for their lives, before falling flat on the ground from exhausting themselves. When they have cold down a little and reduced their laughing to a mere giggling, Nanoha sat up on her mothers lap. Her little cheeks were flushed deep red from all the huffing she did as she played with her mom, but none the less she smiled from ear to ear.

"Today is the day right!" she happily exclaimed swaying from side to side throwing her arms into the air. Momoko sat up a little, not wanting for Nanoha to fall off her lap, and giggled at the hyperactive act of her beloved daughter. She kissed the smaller ones forehead lovingly embracing the girl on her lap warmly and closed her eyes in joy. She truly did love how soft Nanoha felt while hugging _Like a marshmallow! _Giggling came, making the older ones mouth twitch to repress the laughing.

Feeling worried eyes on her Momoko stopped a little and when she felt a soft palm on her cheek the most warmest smile spread on her face "Mama, are you okay?" came the worried voice of her daughter, the childish tone making the auburn haired girl even more adorable to her. _She just like a Mini-Me! _

"I'm okay Nanoha, just trying not to laugh to much." came the earnest answer of her mother, but Nanoha still felt a little worried "Don't hold back! You know what happened to Papa when he did right?!" she exclaimed childishly, which made her mother cringe in joy _My daughter's toooooo adorable! She's just so cute and caring! s_he happily died inside a little as she glombed onto the petite form of her daughter.

"Don't worry! Don't worry! I'm not holding back too much…and you know as good as I know that he blew up only because of the strange mixture he created while trying out new receipts!" Hugging her daughter even more tightly, but not so much that the girl wouldn't get any air, Momoko mused a little "But aren't you a little nervous about going to kindergarten?" Takamachi Momoko asked her five year old daughter Takamachi Nanoha.

"No! I'm alright! Miyuki sis and Kyouya bro told me every~~thing I need to know!" the child hugged her mother in reply smiled contently from ear to ear.

The older auburn haired one smiled alongside her daughter, a mischievous smile spreading on her lips "Then let's get you dressed and ready!" the mother said lifting her child up, with protest "No Mama! I'm already big! Let me down!" Momoko chuckled at her daughters antics before placing her on her bed. Her lilac blue gaze fell onto the kindergarten uniform she got Nanoha the other day, that laid on the nearby chair. Quickly taking it, Momoko wanted to help her daughter dress but whenever she attempt to take off the night gown the little one wore, the child avoided.

"I want to dress myself!" Nanoha said firmly, looking angrily at her mother because she still treated her like a baby. Blinking a little, and openly wondering Momoko simply took a step distance to her daughter "If your that big already, than please do!" humor was apparent in her voice but Nanoha didn't notice it.

The five year old than proceeded to take off her night gown…which, while trying to lift it up from underneath over her head, got stuck on her neck. _I wonder when she will notice that her nighties have a zipper? _The mother wondered with a frown while watching her child now standing up fighting for the head to exit the clothing. But after a few seconds Nanoha resigned, speaking to her mother in a teary voice "Maaa-maaa! Help meee!"

As much as the Takamachi mother didn't want to see her child cry, she just as much could hardly contain her laughter _Her siblings were the same way. _walking to her daughter, she gently put the nighties the way they should, laughed when Nanoha looked at her with amazement in her eyes, took the zip and pulled it downwards. The night gown finally came off the child's body and Nanoha quickly jumped into her mother's already open arms.

"Hee~ and where is that big girl from earlier?" mocking her daughter Momoko felt two tiny hands holding her tightly. "She's learned to listen to Mama." Nanoha timidly said, which resulted in her mothers squealing and hugging her fiercely.

"Maaa-maaa! I'm no Teddy!" the child laughed.

After putting on the uniform, with the help of her mother, Nanoha looked at herself inside the mirror. Swirling and spinning around a little to see herself from different angles, with Momoko's constant laughing from behind her, the child laughed happily and squealed "Do I look cute Mama!? Do I look Cute!?" tugging on her mother's apron she smiled from ear to ear.

"Yes! You look incredibly cute!" lifting her cute, adorable, little daughter up she instantly squeezed her like before_ "A~h why do you look so cute!? I could just eat you!" _Momoko joked.

"Ple~~ase~ do~~n't e~~at me~~!" Nanoha begged while being swirled around by her over affectionate mother.

Still laughing and hugging the mother-daughter combo walked downstairs into the kitchen. "Go~~od mo~~rni~~ng Pa~~pa~~! Mo~~u! Ma~~ma~~ Let me down!" after settling down at the kitchen table the Takamachi mother was preparing breakfast with the overly eager Father of the house right beside her. Nanoha was happily watching the usual routine of her parents as, before her brother and sister met up with them. The five year old greeted both of them eagerly "Good morning sis! Bro!"

Right after greeting them, she got bear-hugged by her older sister "Mou~ Nanoha, good morning! You look soooo cu~~te!" giggling from the complement the little auburn haired waited for her sister to let her down…only that the older girl didn't let go of her until their breakfast came, fully prepared and served on the finest plates. After all their little girl was finally taking her first steps away from them.

"_I can't bear it!" _the father exclaimed also hugging the youngest daughter but getting an omelet landing on his head "No more hugging!" the child said laughing as she saw the silly teary face her father had. The Takamachi family sure was caring for their youngest family member, especially when one of their children was going to enter any form of educational facility. Miyuki and Kyouya were only a year apart and were both already old enough to go to elementary school alone. The eldest sibling remembered when his sister Miyuki entered elementary school; a light chuckle escaped his lips.

When it was time for the older siblings to go to school after breakfast, Nanoha waved her hands after them. She was a little sad that her brother and sister weren't there for her when she entered kindergarten. The older ones noticing the sad ad teary eyes of their sister gently walked up to her and put their foreheads together "Don't worry, we'll be there for you if you need any help." Nanoha nodded to her brother "And tell us afterward if you found any new friends!" she then nuzzled her head against her sisters, earning herself a giggle. Their parents were watching the gentle scene before them with brilliant smiles.

"See you!" "Bye!" Both siblings yelled back, running down the slope to their school. "See-you- so~on! Nanoha yelled back waving sadly at their retreating forms.

"Well then I think it's about time, don't you think so too?" Momoko interrogated looking at her daughter.

"Un."

It was a rather quiet morning, safe for the yells and screams of all the children arriving at the assembly for the local kindergarten. Nanoha walked hand in hand with her Mother towards the crowd gathering. Her father had to stay at the restaurant to make the final adjustments for their newly opened family cafe.

Many little boys and girls were running and playing together on the playground. Some were dancing and others were simply fooling around under the watching gazes of their parents. A girl of Nanoha's age, with short brunette was walking towards her mother with open arms, telling her that she found a new friend.

A little bit past the girl was another girl with the unique hair color of violet, she was accompanied by her mother. The girl held tightly onto her mothers arms, not wanting to let go because she wasn't used to be around so many people her age. Close to them was another Mother-daughter combo both with blond, slightly leaning to orange, hair. The mothers were chatting idly while both five year old looked at each other though the blond haired one glared at the other girl.

"Wait up little rascal!" a woman with long violet hair was walking through the groups of chatting woman and playing kids, carefully maneuvering through the gaps not to accidentally trip or step on someones foot. She was currently chasing after her really shy and sad daughter. She sigh, having the oldest of three children go to kindergarten was a much harder job than she first though. _I can't believe…Ah, there she is_ spotting her daughter close to a little fenced pond the tall mother quickly hurried towards the child.

Nanoha was also feeling shy and held her mothers hand even tighter. Momoko, who noticed that her normally hyper-energetic girl was looking around really shyly, began to chuckle _She's just like her father when it comes to large crowds _she gave a daughter a reassuring squeeze to her little hand and walked farther ahead.

A small crowd assembled in front of the kindergarteners. The mothers' stood proudly behind their children when the director of the kindergarten did the introductions. The older looking woman smiled gently at the children knowing very well that some of the young ones were still afraid of being left by their parents here at this unfamiliar place _Just like every year _she thought wanting to pat each and everyone of them, simple to make them feel comfortable.

"Let's split the group then!" the woman beside the chairman, with blond hair held back by a hairband, started to say names and sorted them to the different groups lead by different caretakers. "Strawberry group …Takamachi Nanoha-chan! I'm Carim Gracia! Welcome to my troop." Her name was finally announced, but she still felt really nervous about it, her mother knew already why but she also knew that it would be better to let her child be and just wait. Eventually she will find a friend, so Momoko didn't worry.

After the introductions were over the children had to come in front of their caretakers for their march into the building. Looking around she waved her mother good bye and turned towards the group of kids before her _Uwah!_ feeling shy in between so many new people Nanoha still couldn't mutter up any words to anyone. Next to her was another shy looking girl. The girl had violet hair that was tied in twin tails, she was holding tightly onto the hand of a rather grumpy looking blond with a similar style. On the other side she could see a brunette girl with crossing hairpins. Nanoha got amazed by the gold like shine they had though the brunette was even smaller than her. When they heard the whistle of their caretaker the little auburn haired girl followed, together with the other children into the building.

Inside sat herself on a large chair while the children sat down on little seats suited for their size. They were sitting in groups at small round tables with small cups on them. Thankfully the girl Nanoha had beside her earlier were sitting next to her at the same table.

"Okay kids! Before we start with any activities let's first do a self introductory first so that you know all the names of your new friends, okay?" the gentle voice of the older woman carried through the room. The little auburn haired one turned her head looking at the blond woman with amazement _Whoa! She's preetty! _"Whoa, she's pretty!" Nanoha turned her head once again, the brunette girl from earlier just stood up to shout that sentence. chuckled when she got complimented "Why thank you, but I would be even happier if you were so kind and tell me your name."

"Hayate-chan! Hayate-chan Yagami!" the brunette girl had sparks in her eyes and a huge smile plastered her face. _Hayate Yagami- uhwee such a cool name_ being lost in amazement once again Nanoha didn't notice that wanted to hear the names of the girls on her table next. That is why she jumped slightly when she heard the self-conscious and loud voice of the other orange-blond haired girl "I'm Arisa Bannings! My family jus' came from overseas an' we now liv' in Japan!"

It was clear to hear that Arisa had an accent in her voice and that alone made the other children look at her in wonder. The girl with violet hair next to her tried to make her sit down. Then she realized that it was her turn and her earlier shyness came back to a point that tears were about to come out. Arisa took her hand and pulled her upwards "Hmpf" the shy girl smiled at her new friend, getting over her shyness for the moment she introduced herself as Suzuka Tsukimura.

smiled _It's cute how these two seem to be the bests of friends already _then her blue eyes landed on the auburn haired girl at the same table "And can you tell me who you are?" thought the way she got her reply surprised her.

"M-My Name Is Takamachi NanohA! Ni-Nice to meat'chu!" the older woman could barely contain her squeal at how adorable Nanoha was when she tried to speak politely and how nervous the girl was.

After everyone's introductions allowed the kids to go to the playground in the yard. Coincidentally the Sunflower group from next door under her colleague Noel Schach meet up with them. The two caretakers sat at an nearby bench and talked about something as they allowed the children to run and play around. Nanoha was watching them holding hands and wondered what the two adults were talking about. Until she felt someone touch her shoulder, which made her jump instantly.

"Hey you!" it was the brunette from her group, Hayate Yagami. Nanoha recovered from her initial shock and calmed down "Ye-Yes, Yagami-chan?" Hayate looked at her angrily and pointed a finger at her nose "Hayate-chan." the auburn haired girl felt a little confused, therefore the brunette repeated "Call me Hayate-chan! Yagami-chan's my mama! And friends call each other with their names, right? That's why I'll call you Nanoha-chan, M'kay?" Nanoha felt even more confused but still felt happy that she found a friend so soon on her first day. "Okay!" both of them laughed as they ran off to the nearby slide.

A little farther away from the now new friends, sitting on the grass were Arisa and Suzuka. The little violet haired girl was still shivering due to her nervousness, clinging onto Arisa's clothes whimpering "Arisa-cha—~n" with tears in her eyes. The outspoken blond stood up facing the still nearly crying girl, she couldn't take the other girl's whining "Mou! Quit whining over everything! You're a big girl already right! An' big girls don't cry over every little thingy, right!" she received a nod "Come on, get up! We're goin' to the swing!" pulling Suzuka up they proceeded to the playground hand in hand. The violet haired girl wasn't allowed any room for objections.

A little blond girl was sitting inside of the mini castle, she felt lonely without her siblings and she was a little jealous because her mothers could be all over their new member in the family. She was sulking. But she still didn't want to worry anyone, so she hid herself from everyone. The last thing she wanted was to get unwanted attention. "But when no one finds _me…?_ _What will happen when no one finds me at all…I will die and be all alone!"_ immediately a very frightening thought crossed the child's mind and she abruptly stood up, hitting her head against the underside of the little castle.

Hearing a *Thud* Nanoha halted, carefully observing the mini castle. Hayate who noticed her new friends behavior carefully watched her and wondered what she was doing "What are you doing!" the loud yell into her ears startled the auburn haired girl, jumping a little up into the air due to the shock. Big teary eyes looked at the other girl with fists clenching before the child's chest. _She's about to cry! _The little brunette thought also getting teary eyes "I-I'm sowwy!" she apologized when she was about to start crying.

"A-Are you okay?" a third voice spoke a little farther away from them. Both girl looked ,with welling tears in their eyes, that a girl emerged out from the opening of the mini castle. It was a girl with golden blond hair holding her head as if she had just hit her head against something. Nanoha immediately stopped crying.

_And the other girl too, looked at her._

_It was as if time had stopped for them._

_Like a sea of rainbows suddenly engulfing the world around them._

Hayate who also stopped crying looking at both girls in curiosity. She rubbed her eyes to wish away the remaining wetness before resuming to stare at the other two. The way their eyes locked together. Lilac-blue and some kind of red…

"U-uhm, M-my n-ame-e is N-Nanoha, Nanoha T-Takamachi!" Nanoha suddenly shouted her name, stammering and feeling as if everything was going on much slower than usual…the other one also began to stammer wailing with her arms around as if being cough red handed while stealing cookies.

"M,-My n-name is Fate…Fate Teastarossa…" the two girl walked towards each other, intertwining their hands "N-Nice to meet you…" both of them were a little embarrassed, shyly holding their heads down but still they still looked at the other. Until Hayate tackled them to the ground. "Hehehe, what a nice name! I'm Hayate-chan! Hayate-chan Yagami" The little brunette exclaimed getting off the two on the ground. But when she looked at them, she had to blink once, twice, trice, because the girl she tackled on the ground somehow ended up hugging each other.

The two ended up looking at each other, laying side by side. Light blushes graced their cheeks "Are you okay?" Fate's timid voice asked Nanoha, holding the other girl's shoulder with a little worry in her eyes. Nanoha nodded, also holding Fate's shoulder "And you?" she asked in an embarrassed tone. The little blond smiled making her smile in return.

They stood up together, holding hands and only looking at the other. But when they noticed that they stared too long they turned a little sideways and became flustered. They didn't let go of the others hand though.

Nanoha then noticed that Hayate-chan was surprisingly still. She lifted her head to see if she was alright, but she immediately blushed when she saw the shocked expression on the other girl. Hurriedly she jumped to the girl – dragging Fate with her, though the girl didn't really mind – and worriedly looked at the energetic girl "Ha-Hayate-chan! Are you alright?!" She got tears in her eyes when she saw that the girl wouldn't say or do anything except looking shocked.

Fate who couldn't bear to see the auburn haired girl crying also began to tear up. Small drops of salty water threatened to fall from their big round eyes. She began to shiver when Nanoha did and whimpered when Nanoha whimpered.

After being called a few times the little brunette regained her normal posture, only to once again look shocked when she saw the teary faces of her new friends. "He-Hey! Wait! Stop! Please don't crryyy!" after seeing her new friends nearly crying she was also on the verge of spilling tears. Until the little brunette felt her ears being pulled. She wailed a little making Nanoha and Fate look at her even more worriedly.

"WOI! Quit cryin'! Geez, tha's why childr'n are such a pain!" An other blond girl added herself to their little group screaming at them, holding her hand was a timid and shy looking purple haired girl. Nanoha normally knew that they were Alisa and Suzuka from her group but tears in her eyes prevented her from noticing. And now that she was being screamed at, all she could do was to hold Fate's hand tighter. But the blond girl surprised her, pulling her into a protective embrace.

"Stop screaming! You are a child too! And you are making Nanoha feel scared with your screaming!" she blushed, holding the Fate's dress a little tighter. The other blond looked at them in shock. Her eyebrows knitted together and she gritted her teeth as two tears were threatening to fall from her angry eyes. But she didn't do or say anything, she just walked away with Suzuka still tugging on her hem. The purple haired girl didn't know what was going on and was a little scared since she never saw Alisa-chan like that. She directed one last glance at the trio and walked right behind Alisa.

When the duo wasn't in sight any longer Fate gently released Nanoha "Thank you Fate-chan." her timid yet still firm voice made the blond relax "You were really cool there!" the little brunette right next to them screamed "Like a big sister!" Hayate added a huge toothy grin on her face. The little blond's face lightened up "Really!? Really!?" both Nanoha and Hayate nodded eagerly at the happy blond "That's good! 'Cause I'm going to be a big sister really soon, again!" Giggling and just laughing the three of them walked the opposite direction as Alisa and Suzuka to the swing.

On the other side of the playground, under the elephant stature, Alisa sat on the ground and hugged her knees. She was sulking and Suzuka who followed her was worried since she couldn't do anything for her friend. "Arisa~Cha~n!" she whined grabbing the blond's shoulders. But her hand got pushed away "Leave me alone!" Alisa screamed, it was then that Suzuka got a good look at Alisa's face. It was all red and puffy and there were tears coming from her big green eyes.

When she saw that all Suzuka could do was to hug her "Please don't cry…" she said with her timid voice, it was slightly cracking which meant that she was about to cry as well. "I'm not crying…" the little blond said holding one of Suzuka's arms with her tiny hands, letting a few more tears fall.

On the slide Nanoha was holding onto the little blond's arm. She was a little afraid of the height even if it didn't look like much when they stood before it. Fate returned the squeeze, that didn't stop her own shivering though and so both were stuck on the slide. "Ne! Ne! It's not that bad! It's really really fun!" Hayate exclaimed happily laughing since she was the first one of them to slide down.

"Sh-Should I go first…?" Fate asked her but Nanoha shook her head "N-no, it's scary to be up here alone…and you are…scared too, right?" she held the blond's hand tightly, not daring to let her go. To great was her fear and she didn't want he new friend to do something she was afraid of. She could feel the tears coming back but held back "L-Let's go together then…" Fate looked at her flustered "Hmn" nodded, squeezing back, both of them then faced the gleaming surface leading downwards.

Clinging to each other both of them shivered like crazy moving inch by inch closer to the edge. When they got close enough, both of them sat down. Nanoha shortly let go of the blond, giving he other girl one last look full of unknown emotions. Fate did the same, squeezing the auburn haired girl's hand gently.

Both of them kicked of.

The wind was moving past them.

Sound and images blurred together twisted, creating a tunnel of color enveloping the two girls.

Hearts speeding up.

Restrictions inside lifted, left forgotten, replaced by excitement.

Laughs. Cries. Squeals.

Nanoha was laughing. She laughed like she never did before. She forgot nearly everything around her, except the laughter right next to her. Squeezing the hand that still held hers, her smile broadened ever so slightly. She slowly turned her head. With each inch. With each passing millisecond they were gliding down. Lilac-blue and Burgundy. The only colors that didn't blur were the once they saw on the other.

Then it stopped, they landed flat on their bottoms on the slightly sandy ground. They laughed like mad together with Hayate who waited for them "See! See! I told you it's not that bad! Right! Right!" the three of them laughed eagerly and decided to go onto the slide a few more times. Though neither Nanoha nor Fate were going to slide alone. They played together on the slide, taking turns on sliding until they got bores by it and decided to play tag.

"So I'm going to count to ten! And you hide anywhere!" Hayate covered her eyes with her hands and turned to the closest tree. Coincidentally and were also close by. They looked at the time and debated when was the best time to get children off the playground.

"One…T-Two…Thre- Four!…Six…N-nine…" Hayate tried to count, the nearby chuckled. Making her way from , she silently walked towards the tree where the little brunette tried to count "Twel-…" _"Five" _the older one whispered behind the tree "Five!" the little brunette repeated.

"_Six" _"Sics!"

"_Seven" "_Seven!"

"_Eight" _"Eighhht!" a giggle threatened to escape her lips since the child repeated what she said so eagerly _"Nine" _through stifled laughter she managed to voice the number, a warm smile spread when she heard the high-pitched giggling on the other side of the trunk "Nine!"

"_Ten!" _ whispered the last number with more volume and little Hayate screamed with a loud voice "TEN!" before turning around to search for her friends.

"You really like children, don't you?" Approaching the chuckling blond woman was with her own fit of giggling. They stood side by side and looked over the playground, it was really peaceful – except for the constant laughing and crying of children – before spoke up again with a gentle voice "Yes, I really do. And I would like us to have one someday." a light blush was on her cheeks. She wasn't the only one, also blushed and nodded _"Whenever you __feel like it."_

Meanwhile in some bush close to the playground a certain five year old auburn haired girl was trying to hide inside a free space between the bushes. She normally lost the tag game whenever she played with her siblings and didn't want to be found too soon again. When she arrived in the gap she wanted to crawl into, greeting her sight was the five year old blond she became friends with. Fate looked at Nanoha as Nanoha looked at Fate and both of them smiled brightly.

Now sitting side by side both girls tried as best as they could to stop their giggling, but that didn't really work since they had to press into each other, because neither of them noticed just how small the space they hid was. They didn't mind it though and cuddled together closely. Fate pressed her left cheek against Nanoha's right one, so that both of them could get a little more room and watch out to see if Hayate would walk past them.

"Nanoha-chan! Fate-chan!" _Ah, there here she comes! _Nanoha tried to contain her laughing, stifling it with a raised hand. The blond beside her noticed it, she was grimacing in a way not to let out any strange sounds, and when Nanoha looked at her, the auburn haired girl couldn't help but hold her mouth and stomach at the same time. _Nanoha laughs cutely _Fate gently pressed further into Nanoha which got returned instantly.

They stopped laughing, simply looking at each other without a care. A gentle interlacing of fingers. A tug on a hem. Eyes half closed. Close. Foreheads touching, cheeks munching together. They smiled. Both girls smiled as their faces was only one inch apart.

They ended up giggle again, but this time much much softer. Their little pigtails swayed around from side to side, at one point nearly overlapping.

"THERE YOU ARE!" The really really loud voice of Yagami Hayate brought them back to earth, yet it also made them jump up in shock. The three f them giggled, laughed and wanted to resume the game "Next time, Don't hide together! It's too easy!" the little brunette mockingly complained puffing her cheeks.

"Sowwy…"Nanoha and Fate muttered, both looked at Hayate with puppy dog eyes. She looked at them still pouting. Her eyebrows knitted together. "Pfft" the air in her mouth was shot outside and she openly laughed. Seeing that their friend wasn't sulking any longer Nanoha and Fate brightened up, joining the little brunette in her laughing fit.

Just as the children were getting tiered from playing around so long, called out to them "Kids! It's time to go back. Make sure that you haven't left anything here and come together here!" her sing sang voice could be heard from all over the playground, followed by a loud groan from the kids. Amidst them Nanoha and Fate looked at each other. Tears in their eyes when they thought of being separated already. They hugged tightly swearing not to be pulled apart!

When the children assembled before them, and chuckled. All of them wore faces that told them _**'Let us play longer!' **__Sorry but no can do _Ms. Gracia smirked, until her eyes fell onto the cute auburn haired girl she saw earlier. The girl was tightly hugging a certain blond haired girl, that somehow managed to get away from her group earlier, though it was expected since that girl's mother told her about that child's stubbornness. She smiled to see that that girl got attached to her new friend already _And they're sooooo Cuuuu~~teee! _ squealed inwardly, resisting the urge to bite into those puffed up cheeks of both pouting girls with all the willpower she had.

"You know, you two" she smiled still resisting her earlier urge. behind her was also holding back not to laugh, covering her mouth because she knew exactly what her colleague was thinking. "You are in the same grou-!" without finishing her sentence- suddenly a radiance of untold brightness burned itself into her retinas. Those two girls were beaming with surprised looks in their eyes before smiling like the afternoon sun. _Ohmygosh! Their sooooo cuuuuteee-! _

Nanoha and Fate walked together with the other children right behind their Caretakers. The two- the three of them, Hayate included- of them talked about their homes "Eeeh! Really! Your Mama owns the Midoriya?! Incredible!" Hayate wasn't as loud as the other kids but what she said was what could most of them to look at Nanoha. "Can you bake too!?" Nanoha blushed and ever so slowly nodded whispering "Just, a little…" the hand holding her squeezed so she looked up beside her "I would love to try something you made." Fate said blushing slightly giving Nanoha a gentle smile. An also blushing Nanoha returned the smile and nodded squeezing back.

All the children quietly went inside waiting for their caretakers explanation, why they had to leave. Giggling informed them that it was time for their nap. Some of the boys groaned, they told the caretaker that they were already too big for afternoon naps. Coincidentally those boys were the once to fall asleep the fastest.

After the children laid themselves into the futons, walked in-between the gaps of the sheets and looked carefully if the children were sleeping or not. It was normal that some of them would sneak into the futon of their new friends…and so was the case between Takakmachi Nanoha and Testarossa Fate. The two girls went under the blankets together. They laid down facing each other _As if they wanted to wake up looking at each other…Yeah right _The caretaker chuckled at her silly thought, until she saw the two girl embracing each other under the sheets. _No- way- right?_

After fully waking up and some playing around inside the building, it became time for their parents to arrive. Hayate, Nanoha and Fate were talking about Fate becoming a big sister soon, they the didn't notice the other blond, Alisa, with Suzuka a little off their way. The short haired blond wanted to say something towards the trio but got embarrassed each time she wanted to approach them. Her sudden shyness didn't get past Suzuka who began to worry for her friend.

"Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan. Your parents are here for you!" 's voice carried through the room. An expression of dread forced its way onto the children's faces. Their tiny hands held onto each others uniform, tears threatening to fall as their eyes connected.

Ms. Gracia wondered why the children didn't come here yet and she was slowly growing nervous since Fate-chan's mother looked at her with an intense expression on her face. Nanoha's mother stood next to her and eyed the crowd of children, then her eyes wandered beside her. The mother next to her had purple hair and eyes and dressed in a T-shirt and blue jeans which by itself is an amazing combination Momoko mused.

"You look rather bemused." the other woman now looked at her. She let out a giggle "Yes, I wondered if our children hooked up and wouldn't let go of each other." she meant it as a joke. Momoko noticed that the other mother was a little anxious and tried to easy the mood. But the only thing she received was a frown.

"I fear that might not be, it would be rather amusing if that were the case but…well, it's just that my daughter, Fate, has always been overprotective over her siblings and she didn't want to be here since my wife is pregnant." Fate's mother muttered embarrassingly. She just remembered how her daughter struggled to even get into her uniform. A light smile came onto her lips "Ah, by the way my name is Precia, Precia Testarossa."

"My name is Momoko Takamachi. "It's nice to make your acquaintance." she giggled along with Precia, the other woman smiled and said likewise. After their introductions, they still waited for their children to come. And since silence is the ally of boredom Momoko decided to take the initiative "And in which month is your wife?" _Wait! Why did I have to ask her __**that?!**_ she blushed and added "If you don't mind me asking…"

"No problem, my wife Linith is in her sixth month…and lit' Fate always eagerly asks when her little sister will come out." she smiled at the mental image. The auburn haired mother stayed still, a question came to her mind "Do you mind if I ask you something else?" Precia nodded "How- no wait…Uhm-…" the purple haired mother chuckled and Momoko suddenly felt a little dumb "You want to ask me how me and my wife can get children, right?" an embarrassed nod followed "Well since Ips cell technology was legally allowed for same sex couples to have children, it became really easy for us…" her face featured a distant smile "That's how we got our dear little Fate…" her smile brightened.

"Thought I do wonder one thing" she looked through the room again while Momoko was interested to hear what the slightly taller woman was talking about "Where are our daughters-…" she stopped when she spotted them- hand in hand under the oversized castle of Lego Blocks.

_"Never mind I take back what I said earlier."_

Across the room under a castle of oversized Lego Blocks said daughters were trying to hide as best as possible holding onto the other for dear. Hayate was standing beside them cheering them on with a balled fists. To the two children's dismay, saw them, a cat like grin on her lips. The two of them jumped on their little feet and tried to run as far as possible, but since the only rout they could run off to happened to be the one their mothers waited…They didn't make it that far, because they were quickly caught by their caretaker "Gotcha!"

Fate looked at Nanoha and Nanoha looked at Fate. Both of them were held in each arm of the adult and trying to reach out to each other. It looked like the scene from some drama. Another blond, not far off was standing beside her mother and her violet haired friend, watched the scene. A frown invaded her plumb face.

"_**Sowwy to make you wait."**_

Both Nanoha and Fate said to their mothers. The two girls had tears leaking from their eyes and looked at the adults with puppy eyes so big, round and teary that it was nearly impossible for either Momoko or Precia to keep their cool _Heck! I want to sooth my baby's little pa~in! _Momoko was ever so tempt to glomb onto her daughter. Right beside her Precia fought similar urges, at the very least she held her face in a _forced _impassive expression _Can I hug her?!CanIhugher?!CanIhug her?! Can I…_she really had to fight her motherly feelings.

"I-It's alright…" Momoko finally muttered, the willpower she had when facing **that** amount of _cuteness _impressed the other mother. Precia could compose herself and held out a hand for her daughter. But Fate-chan would bulge and held with both her hands Nanoha's and likewise. Both pouted. "Come, don't worry you'll see your friend soon enough. And also" the purple haired mother smiled "Someone is waiting for you outside." That picked up Fate's curiosity.

The four of them, the Takamachi mother-daughter and Testarossa mother-daughter combo went outside. Nanoha held Fate's hand a little tighter then necessary. The little blond squeezed in return giving the auburn haired one a good look with her burgundy eyes. Right behind them as another Mother-daughter combo and little green eyes followed the pairs before her, a deep frown on her lips.

"Did you have fun Nanoha?" Momoko asked her daughter. She patted her on the head and smiled when she saw that her energetic girl was nearly jumping around "Un! Un! I had lots of fun with Fate-chan and Hayate-chan today!" Nanoha started to tell her mother some of the things she did with her new friend and Fate-chan. The little blond next to her also did the same when her mother asked. But then her little burgundy eyes spotted someone at the other side of the entrance.

Waiting at the outside entrance was a gray-brown haired woman, she wore a gentle smile on her lips which suited her clear blue eyes. The little Testarossa sparkled the moment she spotted her. She let go of her mother's hand and was close to running off towards her other mother. But she stopped midway. Her eyes looking at the lilac-blue ones of Nanoha.

Time stood still for them.

A feeling of dread, uncertainty and a fear of being away from each other. Tears began to well up, both of them on the verge of crying which shocked both Momoko and Precia "Wait, it's okay you two can see each other soon so please don't cry~!" the Takamachi mother also began to tear up since she couldn't take seeing even one of her children crying. Precia on the other hand had to share a glance with her wife Linith, but that didn't help much since she knew that Linith enjoyed seeing her in being motherly "Fate. Please, oh Fate could you please stop crying?" she knelt down to be somehow on the same eye level as her daughter "Fate? What's wrong?" she softly whispered, she was a little afraid to speak up any louder. A warm hand reached for Fate's forehead, stroking away the little strands of blond hair that covered her cute plump face. The purple haired woman winced when she saw the threatening tears in those ruby orbs.

Momoko did the same as Precia, she knelt down next to Nanoha and took one of those little hands into her own "Ne, Nanoha?" she tried to somehow get a reaction from her little girl.

"_I don't wanna be apart from **Nanoha! Fate-chan!**"_

Both little girls said to their mothers stuttering but not weeping in cries just yet. The adults were at a lost and soon other parents with their children began to observe the scene. Hayate hid behind her mother's leg when she saw that her new friends were crying. She didn't like it one bit but right now she had to fight her own tears from falling.

"WOI!" Nanoha and Fate jumped. Arisa, the little blond girl, managed to pass by her mother and walked towards the crying duo. Deep frown on her sulking face. "What'cha doing?" she asked them tough she already knew, she had been watching them for a while now.

"I don't wanna go home without Fate-chan…" Nanoha had a sad tone in her voice down casting her eyes with a pout. "I don't wanna leave Nanoha…" Fate was just the same as the auburn haired girl. Big round drops of tears formed in their eyes. Arisa looked at them wryly bofore giving both of them a pat on the shoulder.

The duo looked at her in confusion, as did their mothers "Ya know, it's good an' all that ya're the best's of friends already, but don' ya think that it would be pretty exciting?" the orange blond haired girl had a smirk on her face confusing the four around her even more "It's better leaving after kindergarten, go home, sleep an' come back here and when ya see the other, ya can have many many new adventures each day!"

In a way the speech of the little orange-blond managed to make Nanoha and Fate stop crying, even if Momoko and Precia didn't really understand what Arisa meant. The pig-tailed orange-blond then made a triumphant pose, holding her hand out and pointing one finger upwards

"AND! You can be together as much as you want when you get older! You can have sleepovers! Play meets!Picnics! And you can even life together for as long as you want!" Arisa was huffing after saying so much, then she blushed "A-and,…c-can,- we be friends? I-I'm Arisa…by the way…" and looked embarrassingly at Nanoha and Fate.

Both her hands were taken into two pairs of hands. Her eyes went wide, the surrounding space suddenly brightened to a degree in which the adults and even the children stood still to witness its presence. Multiple emotions run rampant on Arisa's face, she was unable to mutter any words since the moment she saw Nanoha's and Fate's bright faces. Flushed cheeks, wide big happy mouths, big round sparkling eyes with only a few lingering tears and an aura of pure bliss.

"**Really?" **

The orange-blond girl gulped, but she felt happy that the other girls didn't seem to be angry at her for earlier. Even Suzuka a few feet away smiled. The little violet haired girl's smile broadened and held her mother's hand ever so slightly when she saw Arisa smile warmly. "Un." she nodded reassuring the other girls that she meant what she said.

The three of them laughed. The mood from earlier completely gone. The duo bid Arisa farewell with the promise to play with her and Suzuka the next time. Fate took Nanoha's hand and lead her to her still waiting mother. "This is my Linith-mama! Hi Mama!" pointing to the gray-brown haired woman, Fate laughed and smiled alongside the older woman.

"Hello Fate" Linith's voice was gentle with a little hint of a chuckle "Mama! Mama! This is Nanoha!" The older woman smiled _Uwaahhh! So Pretty! "_He-Hello, nice to meet y-you. My name is Nanoha Takamachi." the auburn haired girl was still a little shy talking to the older woman, eventually it got better since she radiated a gentle aura "Hello Nanoha, that's a nice name you got there" she blushed and fidgeted from the complement but then she stopped when she noticed that the other woman's smile dimmed.

"I'm sorry to say this, but could you give us our little Fate back? Her little sisters wanted to play with her today too as well as her Mamas." Linith frowned a little when she saw Nanoha's down cast expression "But don't worry, you'll see her pretty soon." the adult smiled patting Nanoha on he head.

"And I think it's also about time you go home, young lady." Nanoha's mother said gently taking her daughter's tiny hand "Say goodbye to Fate-chan and her mothers okay." receiving a silent nod, Momoko smiled, than turned her attention towards the now united Testarossa family. The following short conversation between the adults went unheard by the children.

"So, we have to say goodbye…" Nanoha whispered so only Fate could hear her.

"Hmn…"Fate nodded "But we'll see each other everyday, from now on…"

The auburn haired girl smiled, her free hand extending to meet Fate's. The squeezed each others little palms. Her lilac-blue eyes told her burgundy eyes counterpart everything she needed to _I will miss you _and _I can't wait for tomorrow _No matter what both girls knew that they will meet each other again and again every day.

They waved each other off "Bye bye Fate-chan" Nanoha smiled with a tear running on her cheek.

"Bye bye Nanoha" Fate also smiled, a lone tear lingering on the edge of her eye.

With that each girl went with their parents hand in hand. In their minds remained the thought of being together once again and experiencing all kinds of adventures together. A warm smile made it onto their faces.

…

"…" when Nanoha woke up, it was already morning. Her uniform shirt a little loose when she sat up…or at least tried but a warm feeling close to her held her in place. She smiled and gave the blond tresses nest to her a short peck. It might have been just a brief touch, but that was more than enough to wake the blond. Her burgundy eyes opened, slowly moving up to meet the loving gaze of her best friend. A warm smile came to her lips and she moved closer to her, arms tightly snaked around Nanoha's waist.

Nanoha returned the affection also embracing Fate tightly "Sorry to wake you." a soft huff could be heard. "Had an interesting dream?" the blond asked her burying her face in the crook of Nanoha's neck to which said girl giggled. She felt Fate's breath tickle her skin.

"Un. I remembered the day when we first meet…" she tightened her hold "It was the happiest and saddest day of my life." she whispered the last words feeling a single tear cruising on her cheek. Then she felt Fate's hand lifting from her waist, only to find the blond's hand wiping away the wetness "Hmn. Me too…I also dreamed of that…I cried at home that day…but then I remembered Arisa's words to us back then I could help but wish for the days to be shorter." The blond lifted her face from Nanoha's shoulder, from the grassy ground they laid on, and gave the auburn haired girl a lingering kiss…on her forehead.

Nanoha giggled kissing the blond back…on her chin, before laughing together for a while. The two of them had sleepovers over the past few days, alternating between Nanoha's and Fate's homes. But both of them were so focused on the other that they totally lost count of the time and didn't get enough sleep. Which was why they laid themselves onto the soft grass on the school campus during

break. One reason was that they wanted to relax together under the warm tickling sun, the other was

that they didn't want to bother , the school nurse, with their selfishness.

"Un. It's all thanks to Arisa-chan that we can be away for a little while." Resuming their earlier conversation, Nanoha quickly stole a kiss on Fate's…nose, and cuddle with her once again. Distracted with each other the two of them didn't notice their friends walking not so far off of them. And when they did, it was right before a certain short haired blond looked at them annoyed "What are you two doing?"

The other blond didn't bother to listen to the duo's explanation "Right, right, I don't really like to say it, but I think you're a little too close with each other." at that statement both Nanoha and Fate jumped up and embraced each other as if their life depended on it

"_**No. We're not close enough yet!"**_

Both of them said out loud tightening their embrace and caused blushes to arise from anyone who listened. Even Arisa, since she didn't expect such an outburst…Nanoha and Fate hugged and began to weep at the misunderstood implication. And now the short haired blond felt remorse since her best friends began to tear up "Okay! Okay! I'm sorry for saying that! I'm really sorry! If you stop I'll treat you to a cup of ice cream after school okay! _Okay_?!" Arisa had the feeling that she made a fool of herself, but she just couldn't beat seeing her closest friends tearing up like that.

That put a halt to Nanoha's and Fate's tears, they shared a look, leaned their foreheads together, they each took one of Arisa's hands into their own and then looked at her with sparkling eyes and bright smiles. Hayate and Suzuka who remained in the background couldn't help but wonder if they had seen that scene before, a long time ago. They also shared a glance and decided to walk to their friends joining in on whatever they had just talked about.

Right then Nanoha and Fate said to the starlet Arisa, with bright smiles rivaling the radiance of the sun high above them "**Thank you Arisa! Arisa-chan!**"

"_**For everything you have done for us"**_

… … …

A/N

Happy Valentine! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! As you surely have noticed I went for the cutest and purest and most "Hnnnnnng!" inducing moments in this chapter!

CHILDERN!

Children are incredible! Their little, bratty, hyperactive, noisy and above all, they always manage to bring a smile to your lips (well not all people like children and I apologize if some of my readers feel that way)!

In the next chapter I will introduce the Testarossa family in more detail! Especially the interactions between them and Nanoha! Please look forward to that.

As Always, please Read and Review! Leave words of encouragement of mockery I don't care! Just give me feedback so that I don't have to suffer for a wait! Promise if I get more than twenty reviews for this chapter(longest chapter now) until I bring out the next chapter of FirstS (which will be next Monday) I will try to write the next chapter within a week and upload it on the 28th February!

I hope that doesn't sound like a demand, but if that system works I would get more motivated and write more faster, more page filling and even try to upload faster!

And for all those who don't have a Valentine today: Don't give up you still have more than enough time to find someone who will share their heart with you XD

_Love always finds a way – Everybody loves somebody__–_

And a special thanks to the Okazu blog providing us Yuricons news about Yuri for oh so many years without ever giving up!

So like always and until the next time, yours dear

Sha Yurigami


End file.
